The Gloaming
by SummersSixEcho
Summary: [Valerie] I thought I had my whole life figured out ever since I became a ghost hunter. I thought I knew who I could really befriend and who to simply destroy. Today, I found out how wrong I was...
1. Prologue: The Hunting

**Author's Notes****:**

Greetings to those of you who dared to read this new piece of fan fiction. Thank you for stopping by. This is an idea that has been bugging me for the last couple of weeks so I decided to write it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. But first, a bit of info about it:

**Title:**

The Gloaming

**Teaser summary:**

It was like any afternoon. I came out of school, ran off to do some ghost hunting, and everything seemed to fit into my daily routine. Then, just before dusk, I found the battered body of my worst enemy next to my best friend's belongings.

**Notes:**

Contains slight Gray/Ghost (or DxV). Critiques, suggestions, and rants are all welcome. If you notice anything wrong or that should be improved, please let me know. Present tense, first person POV.

**Disclaimer:**

(This applies for the rest of the story, so I won't post it again). I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Prologue: The Hunting**

I hate doing this. I hate running away with some lame excuse to save the day. I hate having to lie to anyone who happens to get closer to me, and all because of my job. But I know I have to do it: I'm the only one capable enough of keeping this town safe and I've made it my responsibility to take care of the ghosts who terrorize Amity Park.

As if this day hadn't been excruciating enough… It all began this morning when I was late for my English class. First, I was immediately given detention for not being on time. As an additional torture, Mr. Lancer _kindly_ decided to give us a pop quiz, which I'm pretty sure I failed. How does Lancer expect me to concentrate on Shakespeare when there's a two-headed ghost on the loose?

To make matters worse, a couple of hours later I had to turn in a science project with my partner, who apparently was too busy to bring his part of the report. Ok, so I didn't finish my share of the work either, but I expected him to write at least a page to save our grade. What he does all day is way beyond me. The only guys I see that busy (and tired) have a job or a girlfriend, and I know for sure he has neither.

But I can't get mad at him for not doing the homework I was also supposed to be doing. Besides, I can't hold any hard feelings towards that boy because I really care about him. He's been there for me even though I used to be a jerk to him and his friends. Now, with simple things suck as his heartfelt smile and his goofy attitude he can make me feel like I really have someone I can count on now, something my former group of so-called friends never even cared to feign.

I still can't believe I used to hang out with people like Dash and Paulina, or that I even dared to date Kwan. What was I thinking back then? Well, as much as I don't like to admit it, I was kind of a conceited snob at that time. I only cared about wearing the latest in fashion, keeping appearances, going to the best parties, and even making fun of the ones I used to call 'losers'.

When I lost all of it because of a stupid ghost's fault, it made me realize what my priorities in life should be. I came face to face with danger, so I knew I had to stop every ghoul that came along from ruining the lives of innocent people. That became priority number one: to protect this town, as I said.

I also realized how much work my dad really has. So I took a job at the Nasty Burger to help him with our financial problems. Things have gotten a bit better in that aspect, so I was recently able to drop that hateful job. Still, I now know I have to be more responsible and supportive with my dad. After all, he's all the family I have left.

But even when that is my main priority at home, it really is the second in the list after ghost hunting. If I want to help dad and keep him safe, I have to make this town a better place first. If I stop fighting those sacks of ectoplasm, everyone –even my dad- can end up hurt by their attacks. None of that will happen if I can help it.

So, after this crappy day (which sadly isn't that different from the others), here I am: currently looking for a place to hide, where I can change into my hunting gear to chase the menace my ghost tracker detected a minute ago. I just came out of detention along with the friend I mentioned before, Danny Fenton. I was even having a normal conversation with him, but my job once again attempted to kill my social life. I had to tell him something quick to justify my sudden hurry to leave. I really hate lying to him, but sometimes it's necessary if it means he won't end in harm's way.

* * *

"The ghost child should be here already," I hear a deep and familiar voice once I reach the roof of Casper High, where my tracker directed me to.

I should probably try to sneak on this guy to avoid a big fight. I usually attack my opponents upfront, but Danny's still around and I don't want him to get hurt because of this fight (or anyone else, for that matter). I know his parents are ghost hunters, but seeing how scrawny he is, I really don't want to put his ghost-hunting skills to test.

Thankfully, my new jet sled has an advanced stealth mode so that the enemy won't notice me as easily. As I fly closer to the ghost, I notice he's holding a pair of binoculars to spy on someone on the ground level. I also realize who this ghost is: Skulker. I'll never forget his name, not after what he did a few months ago. He had the nerve to pair me up with Phantom just to see who was more worthy of being his prey.

That's the first time I trusted the ghost boy, actually, when he made me believe he wasn't that bad after all. Yeah, right. He's so friendly he had the kind gesture of exposing my identity to my dad. Not only that: he even destroyed my previous suit. Someone else was controlling it and Phantom attacked thinking I was wearing it. Without hesitation, he blasted my suit into pieces. That could've been me. I could've died because of that traitor. So much for holding a truce, I see.

My thoughts are interrupted when I suddenly hear Skulker talking. What is it with bad guys always voicing their thoughts? "There he is. Why hasn't he changed? He must be afraid of being seen by someone. My new surprise won't work if he's not suited for battle," he says out loud, confusing me with every sentence spoken. What the heck is he talking about?

I prepare my cannon when I suddenly notice another object in his hands. It's a small device with the words 'Plasmius Maximus' written on the side.

Plasmius... why does that name sound so familiar?

No time for that, Val. Right now I should be more focused on the ghost in front of me than a possible cryptic message behind that name.

He holds the device in a tighter grip as if to reassure him it's still there. I finally make my decision and fire my big gun, which hits Skulker's back and makes him fall from the roof. I fly after my fallen enemy and I notice the one he might have been watching: Danny. My blue-eyed friend is just frozen there, staring at Skulker and me.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" I yell at him once I see the ghost standing up. Good thing my new suit can disguise my voice a bit, so I'm not as easy to recognize. Not that Danny could figure out my secret that easily, anyway...

Fenton looks at us with clenched teeth and fists. He seems to hesitate for a second before he runs towards the park across the street. It's not that big of a hideout, but at least it can be a temporary solution to keep him out of danger.

Unfortunately, this temporary distraction gives Skulker the opportunity to hit me in the jaw, which makes me fall from my glider. He turns around in Danny's direction. "You're not going anywhere, whelp," he yells. I still can't figure out why he's going after Danny. Maybe it's just because he's the son of two ghost hunters. Maybe he just wants to use their portal to the Ghost Zone or some other equipment, and the only way of doing so is by kidnapping the Fenton boy. It kinda makes sense, seeing how he's the youngest and most defenseless member of the family, right?

I stand up as fast as I can and jump onto my jet sled again. "No, YOU are the one who's not going anywhere," I exclaim enraged and shoot a net that traps the ghost. He pulls out a blade from his metallic hand and rips the net open.

"Is that the best you can do, hunter girl?" he taunts as he flies a couple of feet above me.

I scoff. "Please, I'm just warming up." With a click of my heel I make two missiles appear beneath my glider. The self-proclaimed greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone smirks confidently. I fire both missiles and he flies away, towards the park where Danny ran a couple of seconds ago!

The missiles hit the ground after the ghost dodges them. Now I'm even more worried about Danny than I was before.

Just as I'm about go after Skulker, I see him floating above the trees followed by none other than the ghost kid. What is Phantom doing here? What if he did something to Danny? After all, Fenton unknowingly ran straight to him not long ago.

"So, at last you decide to appear," Skulker says as he evades a blast from Phantom. "I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me".

The ghost kid kicks him in the back and punches his face. "Just being careful," he replies and for a second there I think he glanced in my direction. "As far as I knew, you could've just been the Box Ghost".

That's it. They're both going down.

I launch another missile and it explodes between them, the blast sending both spooks flying backwards. "Thought you could leave me out of a fight?" I ask as I approach the ghosts. I grab two grenades, which I throw towards my two enemies. Skulker turns intangible in time to evade the one thrown at him, while Phantom deflects the other one with a shield.

"Valerie, go away. I'm trying to beat someone here," the ghost kid says as I try to blast him with my ecto-gun.

At this point, I'm so mad at him I even allow myself to forget about Skulker. "Don't you **dare** say my name again, punk," I yell through gritted teeth. Meanwhile, one of my blasts finally hits him on the chest. At last!

Phantom winces in pain and holds a hand against his chest. He turns to look at me, almost pleading with his eyes. "Val, don't—"

"Shut up, ghost!" I cut him mid-sentence and he flinches. "Don't talk to me like we're friends. You lost that chance when you tried to kill me!" I pull out my cannon again to finish him once and for all. I shoot him a fierce glare but he just gives me this strange look I can't figure out. Is that... sadness? He's just trying to confuse you, Val; it's just another trick.

I have my finger on the trigger, but someone I thought I could forget to pay attention to cuts into the scene. Skulker uses the device I saw him holding before and attacks Phantom. The hunter ghost laughs. We both hear the painful shriek coming from Phantom.

"It seems like people keep inadvertently trying to help me. Thank you, hunter girl, for giving me the chance to finish my job," he says with a triumphant smile and, with a last cackle, he disappears from sight.

Did I really just help him do his dirty work?

I look back at the spot where my most despised enemy had been floating, but Phantom isn't there anymore. He probably lost consciousness and fell, or maybe he just disappeared. Still, I can't take any chances, so I decide to fly down to the park to find out.

Hiding my glider inside of my boots, I cautiously stroll into the small place where Phantom must've fallen. Wait a minute, Danny ran over here to take cover! My heart skips a beat when I realize the danger he could be in. I accelerate my pace, taking out an ecto-gun in the process. Skulker could still be around plus I don't know what the heck he did to the ghost kid.

The sun is beginning to set, painting the sky in different tones of pink and orange, preparing the city for the darkness that will come in a few minutes.

I keep looking around for anything when I see a purple backpack lying on the ground. My heart is now beating like crazy as I recognize whom it belongs to. I just hope he's okay... "Danny? Are you there?" I don't really care if I have to make up some excuse or if he actually finds out my secret. I'm more concerned about his safety than a stupid double identity.

I grab his backpack and continue walking, but not for long. I stop when I see a gloved hand behind a bush. I get closer and discover the ghost kid's bruised and unconscious body lying on the ground.

I can barely stand the sight. Not because of the ectoplasm coming out of the multiple cuts the fall must've caused; I just can't stand looking at him without feeling betrayed and enraged.

He's not moving nor breathing. But what else can I expect from a ghost? Still, this is not how I want it to end. I'm not going to finish his miserable afterlife while he's out cold. If there's a grand finale, it will be with a fight just between the both of us.

Unsure of what to do, I kneel next to him to check for any signs of awareness. I suddenly remember about Danny and how he left his bag behind. I want to think positively and believe he just dropped it with all the rush. Maybe if I try his cell phone... I just hope it's not in the backpack I'm holding.

As I dial his number, I glance once again at the broken figure of Phantom. His face wears a pained expression and I have to turn away from the sight to concentrate on the call. As I hear the dialing tone, I notice an echoing ringing every time the dial takes a pause. I turn around once more and follow the second sound. Danny has to be nearby...

I freeze once I realize the ringing is coming from Phantom's pocket. I take the object I feared to find in his suit. Sure enough, it's Danny's phone. My eyes go wide as I stare at the now silent device at the same time I hang up.

The only thing I can exclaim during my shock is a single name in a weak whisper: "Danny".

* * *

**Notes:**

Why did Danny remain in ghost mode? What will Valerie do? Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Chapter 1: The Calling

**Notes:**

Hi! I'm very thankful for all the comments received for the previous chapter as well as the favorites and alerts. It's nice to know that you're interested in this new story, so thank you very, very, very much. And now, here's chapter one… finally.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Calling**

My back is leaning against a wall inside of the abandoned warehouse. I left the park to hide from the curious glances of the people who might've walked by if I stayed there. I also wanted to avoid any encounter with ghosts since they always seem to have awful timing.

To be honest, I can't even remember my exact actions or thoughts as I flew away from there. It was all so automatic and impulsive. I just knew I had to leave and take the ghost kid to a more secluded place. After all, I had millions of questions racing in my head.

Yeah. That creep is still unconscious. Whatever that device was, it sure knocked him out for a while. I know I should've just trapped him in a container or maybe even vanished him then and there. But I also know that I can't. Not until I find out what the heck he did to Danny.

I sigh as I watch him resting on the floor a couple of feet in front of me. He has a pair of handcuffs on his gloved wrists to short-circuit his powers and prevent him from escaping. They are exactly like the ones Skulker used on us a few months ago. I have to thank Mr. Masters later for designing those replicas for me.

Aside from the handcuffs, I also have my gun ready in case he's strong enough to break free from his restraints. When it comes to Phantom, I can never be too careful. That's why I also tied a special cord around his feet. It's a glowing string made out of a special fiber that stops ghosts from phasing through it. I am now sure that he won't be able to get away. At least not before he gives me some answers.

I've been keeping an eye on him for the past thirty minutes. I had time to carry him all the way from the park to this warehouse at the docks, and, as soon as we got here, I even made some calls hoping to find Danny.

His sister, Jazz, answered when I dialed the number for Fenton Works. She told me her brother wasn't there yet and that he usually hangs out with his friends every afternoon, so he was likely to arrive late. I then called Tucker to (again) ask for the boy I was so desperately trying to find. He hadn't seen him or talked to him either. The knot I've been building up in my stomach kept (and still is) tightening with concern.

I didn't call Sam for a couple of reasons: One, there's still a bit of rivalry left between us and I don't want her to think I'm acting like a possessive girlfriend instead of a worried friend; and two, I really don't have her number, so I asked Tucker to call her for me.

So, it seems that all the evidence is pointing to an obvious conclusion: Phantom kidnapped Danny Fenton. But, why would he take him? _Where_ or _how_ did he snatch my friend in the first place? And, most importantly, why the heck did the ghost kid have Danny's cell phone in his pocket?

I don't like being this vulnerable. I'm sick of this kind of sensation. That freak obviously did an excellent job trying to find a great way to weaken me. He probably knows how much I care about Fenton and I can't help but blame myself for all of this mess.

If I hadn't let Danny alone… if I hadn't let the ghost kid escape… if I hadn't been so careless and evident with my feelings…

If only… If only…

I could spend all night long trying to place the guilt on every single thing I did or didn't do, but I can't hold onto my past mistakes that long. I have to work on what's going on now.

I sure hope he wakes up already. Anxiety is also one of my least favorite sensations. The sooner he's conscious, the sooner I'll be able to find Danny and head back home.

A ringing sound suddenly startles me. As I reach for the source of the unforeseen noise, I realize it's just my mobile. I check the caller's ID: it's Dad. Hesitating for a moment, I pick up the call. "Hello?" I speak nervously.

"_Valerie, where are you?"_ he asks in a demanding voice. I mentally slap myself since I was supposed to call him as soon as I left school.

Yeah, dad made a whole set of rules and restrictions after I returned from fighting the ghost kid in outer space. Fortunately, though, I convinced him to let me keep my suit. _'Just in case'_, I told him. I even promised I wouldn't continue with my job unless it was absolutely necessary.

Of course that's not entirely true, but he doesn't really know. At least I think he doesn't.

I try to keep my tone as serene as possible to answer my dad's question. "I- I'm… taking care of something".

"_Our monitors detected paranormal activity near Casper High. You are not hunting ghosts again, are you?"_ I can hear how enraged he really is. Obviously, he has never liked my job. He even admitted his relief after my first suit was destroyed.

However, as soon as I got my new gear, I realized this was really my vocation, my calling. I was somehow meant to stop those ghastly abominations. That's why Mr. Masters has so much faith in me: he knows I'm meant for this.

My dad will never understand. I can't blame him, though. I am his only child; the only family he has left. He's just trying to protect me, but he has to realize that I'm growing up and I'm capable of taking care of myself.

Millions of excuses cross my mind as I try to find for a plausible way to explain the whole situation to him. I sigh in defeat and prepare to confess. "Yes," I reply. Before he can say anything, I keep on talking. "But, please, listen to me. I really need to take care of this one. I've got my reasons to believe that he's holding someone hostage," I explain, practically pleading him to understand.

"_Valerie, you're just fifteen, for crying out loud! You should be at home, studying or even talking to your friends. I know you want to do the right thing, but you're risking your life with your ghost hunting. I want you to call the Fentons right now and take the ghost you captured to them! They'll take care of the situation and you will be free to go home to get seriously grounded!"_ The yelling fills my ears. He stressed every word with so much anger and concern at the same time that I'm even considering the idea of taking Phantom to the Fentons.

Take Phantom to the Fentons? Yeah, right. I shake my head, not really believing that I gave that idea a second thought. "Dad, you and I know that I'm a much better ghost hunter than they are," I explain tiredly. "Trust me, I have to do this".

"_Valerie, if you don't call them right now and head home, you'll be in a world of trouble!"_

I remain silent once again for almost a minute. I've never liked arguing with him. I weigh my options and think of the possible results to make my decision. I already know what I have to do.

"Then I guess I'll have to deal with the consequences," I say softly before I hang up, not even giving my dad a chance to say anything else.

Sighing again, I rest my head in my hands. A tear rolls down my cheek. The phone rings again but I don't answer. I know it's my dad again. It's a good thing I managed to change Danny's ring tone to a more silent one, otherwise I'd be crazy by now with all the noise made by the two infernal communicators since Jazz, Tucker, and Sam have been calling my missing friend at least ten times each. It's already getting annoying.

After a couple of minutes, the room is finally silent. That is, until I hear a weak grunt. I jerk my head up and notice Phantom's green eyes opening slowly.

"Huh?" he exclaims softly, clearly confused.

So, he's finally waking up. My gaze narrows as I watch my despised enemy taking his hand to rub his head. Apparently, he hasn't noticed me yet. I guess that fall at least gave him a painful headache. Good. He deserves that and so much more for what he has done.

Standing up, my feet take me next to the white-haired boy. "Wake up, ghost," I exclaim venomously. "You have a lot of explaining to do".

Phantom can't hide his bewilderment as he stares at me. "Valerie?" he asks in disbelief.

Again, using my name. That just adds more questions to the list as I try to figure out how he knew my identity in the first place. "You messed with the wrong person today, ghost kid," my tone is still cold and harsh.

He seems to finally have full awareness of his current state. He looks at my gun, his restraints, and the place we're in now. Fear and confusion cover his face. He tries to pull from the ghost-proof cord around his feet but, apparently, he felt pain while doing so. After watching him for half an hour before he woke up, I noticed each mark, scrape, cut, and bruise he gained during the battle, so I figured a while ago he would be wincing in pain every now and then.

"What are you going to do to me? Why am I even here?" he questions me trying to sound brave though I know he's fearful right now.

I glare in annoyance. "Don't play dumb, Phantom. You know why. After all, it was _you_ who kidnapped Danny Fenton!"

His only reply was a wide-eyed look and a high-pitched "**What?**"

I don't really think he's going to cooperate from the sound of that (and knowing him). This might be a long day of interrogations. I just hope I can reach Danny in time.

* * *

**Notes:**

With homework and the usual complications to my daily routine, I never thought I would get this one out.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. This is merely the beginning.

I'll try to post the next one within a week, savvy? (This time, I promise I will).


	3. Chapter 2: The Questioning

**Notes:**

Not exactly within a week, but at least the new chapter's here. I promise I won't make any more promises. Well, except for that one.

On another note, I can't thank you enough for your comments and your overall interest for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Questioning**

"You heard me, ghost," I respond to Phantom's high-pitched question. "Danny Fenton is nowhere to be found and he was last seen shortly before you appeared. You obviously used the fight I had against Sulker as a chance to snatch my friend".

By now, the shock on his face is very apparent. "You _have_ to be kidding me," he mutters, changing slightly his expression, which now shows a hint of annoyance.

I sit on a box in front of him. I would usually prefer to stand so he can feel intimidated by my authoritarian stance, but this way he can get rid of the idea that this will be a short conversation. "What do you have to say to your defense?"

He sighs and hangs his head for a second before looking at me directly in the eye. "I seriously don't know what gave you the idea that I would even try to kidnap Fenton," he begins to explain. "I mean... he could just be hiding! Why do I have to take the blame for everything?"

Instead of a spoken answer, I retrieve Danny's phone from my pocket. Phantom's eyes widen a bit, obviously recognizing the device. "I found it in your pocket. _Ring_ any bells?"

"That… I can explain". I remain silent as I wait for his _excuse_. "I found it before Skulker showed up and figured I could keep it until I found its owner," he replies lamely.

Seriously, who does he think I am?

I glance at him unconvinced. "Uh-huh. And what about his backpack? Did he just randomly decide to drop it too?"

"I don't know!" he exclaims tiredly. "Look, the only reason I even bothered to show up back there is because Skulker attacked you. I didn't see Danny, I didn't kidnap him, and I certainly didn't ask for you to kidnap _me!_"

"Oh, you want to turn the tables? Don't make me laugh, spook! You brought this on yourself! You should at least be grateful that I didn't destroy you while you were unconscious," I reply venomously.

That's another thing I've always despised about him. He always wants to turn around the whole situation, acting like he's the hero and I'm some sort of vengeful villain. As if I had tried to ruin his life for no reason. As if I was just holding an unjustified grudge.

What about the times he hurt me? Or the time he revealed my identity to my dad? Or when he destroyed my suit thinking I was the one using it?

I have my reasons, don't I?

And he knows it. That's why he has remained silent for the past two seconds.

He finally breaks said silence with a lower tone and a raised eyebrow. "Would you still consider killing me if you knew I was never trying to hurt you?"

The seriousness in his voice and the sadness in his eyes would've made me feel sorry under different circumstances, but right now I don't really fall for it. "You haven't given me one single reason not to. And if you're really not trying to hurt me, you're doing an awful job at it," I answer with a tone that matches his.

"Hey, it's not my fault that some ghost dog decided to mess both our lives. I have already apologized for that, but you just won't listen!" he yells, moving from his spot in such way that reminds him of his broken ribs. "Ow!" the ghost kid exclaims as he clutches his wound with his still handcuffed hand.

I wait barely patiently for him to stop wincing. I really want him to hear what I have to say without any wound to distract him. When he finally comes to terms with his pain, he turns his glowing green eyes to meet my glare.

"That stopped being the issue for a long time," I begin. "To be honest, I'm almost thankful that you and your dog ruined my life that day at Axion Labs".

"That wasn't my dog!" Phantom interrupts exasperated. "Ow!" he winces again when he hurts his ribs with that strained comment.

I hold a hand up to refrain him from talking. "If it weren't for you, I would still be living in my own little bubble, not realizing that there are far more important things than popularity," I explain. I don't add that it was all thanks to that that I consequently got to know Danny a lot better. If Phantom really kidnapped him, he might use it as a weakness against me.

My glare intensifies as I recall what I was about to say. "However, you still kept messing with my life. Exposing me, blasting my suit, attempting to kill me, taking my friend hostage… Do I need to go on?"

Phantom sighs tiredly once again. "Fine. You want to know the truth behind all those situations?" he asks, not really looking for a response. He holds out his index finger and begins to count. "One, I only took off your mask because you would've ended up killed by the battle suit. Two, I knew you weren't wearing the suit when I destroyed it. Three, I've never tried to kill you. As a matter of fact, I've been holding back during all our fights! And four, I didn't kidnap Danny! Is it really that hard to believe?" His tone is becoming more stressed. Even as I defy him with another one of my glares, I can't help but notice that he's concerned about something else. I can see it in his eyes. His mind seems busy with other thoughts.

I try to calm myself down after Phantom's little burst of anger. I don't want to waste my breath with more yelling. After all, I want him to confess and I'm not going to get anything out of the ghost kid if I keep attacking him. "Yes. It is hard to believe. But I'm willing to put all that aside for a moment if you tell me where he is".

He stares at me once more, his face is completely deadpan. "This is really going to be a long day, isn't it?" he asks after a beat.

"Only if you want it to be. It's up to you, spook," I tell him in a challenging tone. "Even if you didn't capture Danny, I'm sure you know who might have done it or at least where he could be. After all, you were there instants before he disappeared and you had his cell phone with you. I really don't believe the story you told me about how you found it, but I'll let that pass if you tell me the truth."

As we enter another staring contest, I can't help but notice once again the worry behind those eerie emerald eyes. It's as if he had somewhere else to be. It's the kind of look you don't want anyone to notice when you don't know if you forgot to turn off the stove back at home. The kind of lost and yet defying expression I'm used to wear whenever I'm fighting and trying to protect someone without revealing my identity at the same time.

I really don't know how to explain it. He's not wearing the face of a hateful enemy. He looks just like your average high-strung, stressed, and exhausted teenage boy. Well, that's if you ignore the glow, the white hair, or the pale skin.

That's another not-so-lovely feature to my enemy's personality that no one will ever catch me admitting out loud: he looks just like a regular kid. That might explain why 64 percent of Amity Park's citizens don't consider him a threat. He could be the ghost of their own son, brother, classmate, or friend. If it weren't for his powers and his overall aspect, he could very well be the cute guy next door.

Not that I think he's cute or anything.

It's just… before the incident with the Ghost King, his drive sometimes reminded me of my own. He claimed to be misunderstood, to be trying to do the right thing, and even made me feel bad for judging him without getting to know him. That's why I even accepted to make a truce with him. Twice. I recognized a part of me in him.

But it was all just an illusion. He's a reckless ghost who wants to look innocent behind his teen appearance. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"All right," the voice of Phantom snaps me out of my thoughts. "I'll tell you the truth, but you have to promise you'll let me go after that," he says after he sighs in defeat. I notice a stern expression on his pale face and some somberness in his tone, so I know he's done with his games.

If only I could know that for sure…

I don't even know if I'll be able to let him go afterwards. He IS a threat.

But I guess I'll think about that later. Right now, I really want to hear what he has to say.

I try not to look surprised and I match the seriousness in my gaze with my voice. "I'm listening".

* * *

**Notes:**

I had a longer conversation planned, but I felt it became somewhat repetitive. So, even if this was a short chapter, I hope you enjoyed it enough to keep reading.

**Next update:**

Chapter 3: The Scheming (Coming soon. I said I wouldn't promise any more deadlines, so I won't.) 


	4. Chapter 3: The Scheming

**Notes:**

Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't even realize I left the previous chapter in a cliffhanger! (Snickers)

Again, your comments are much appreciated. So, thank you once more for all your support. And now, the scheming!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Scheming**

Phantom winces slightly as he tries to find a more comfortable sitting position. He finally lets his spine rest against some crates as I continue to stare at him expectantly, gun still in hand. He remains silent, with his eyes closed. My foot is taping on the floor in a completely conscious attempt to show him my impatience. I usually find that habit a bit annoying, but he seems to be taking his time on purpose. It's probably another one of his schemes to drive me crazy.

"Enough with the suspense! I really want to get this over with!" I snap at the spook, and with good reasons: I'm already stressed, I still have to find Danny and take him to FentonWorks safely, go home afterwards, do my homework, get something to eat, and try to get some sleep. Well, that's not even mentioning the never-ending lecture I'm going to get from my dad.

The ghost kid just gives me an annoyed look as he opens his bright green eyes. "Do you really think I've got nothing better to do? That I would prefer to stall you here instead of going home?" he questions me and I can't help but raise an eyebrow at that last comment. He obviously notices this since he decides to change the subject rather quickly. "Anyway, I don't know if you're going to believe me or not, but please try to listen and don't interrupt until I'm finished, ok?" I nod silently. If not saying a word means that I'll get the truth out of him, then by all means…

As if trying to focus his thoughts to what he's going to say, he sighs once more. Apparently, he does that a lot. I find it amusing, to be honest. Is not every day that you see a dead creature inhaling and exhaling air in such a habitual way, especially when they no longer need it. "You already know that the Fentons are ghost hunters and that they have a portal to the Ghost Zone," he starts, not really asking for confirmation. It's a plain statement. "What you don't know is that the portal was broken at first, but Danny managed to make it work."

I stare at him, trying to hide my curiosity but failing miserably. "Where are you going with this?" I ask. His only answer is a pointed look, reminding me that I shouldn't be interrupting. I sigh in defeat. "Fine, go on."

"Anyway, when ghosts began to terrorize Amity Park, I came here and knew I had to stop them from destroying everything. I swore during my first fight that I would do whatever it takes to protect this city. However, I didn't have any access to the Ghost Zone or to any kind of equipment to hold my enemies." A gloved hand then passes through the white bangs of the phantom. If I could have a guess, I'd say he's nervous. Or lying. Probably both. But I promised to remain silent. "Danny knew I was a good ghost. He _knows_ I _am_. That's why, since he knew how to operate the portal, he helped me with it so I could send all the ghouls back."

Hold on a second-

Danny did _what?_ He… _helped_ Phantom?

While I'm asking myself these shocking questions, I fail to notice my wide-eyed expression or my almost broken jaw, which might be adorning the floor by now.

But, since I'm intrigued about this sudden piece of information and I don't want to _interrupt_ the ghost kid from telling me the rest of the story, I decide to stay quiet. Note that this is obviously against my usual reactions. If I weren't so desperate to find Danny, I wouldn't refrain myself from giving that _ghost_ a piece of my mind.

I keep my eyes locked on his and that's when I realize something: he knows. He knows his words had an impact on me. He knows I'm concerned, angry, disappointed… all but happy, of course.

The ghost kid clears his throat and continues his tale. "Before you even say it, I didn't drag Danny into this," Phantom exclaims, holding his cuffed hands defensively and earning another glare from me. "Actually, he got involved without even wanting to."

I cross my arms to let him know that I want him to explain that last sentence better. He moves from his position slightly and winces again while putting a hand on his ribs. Before I can help it, I roll my eyes. He's using that excuse just to avoid the explanation.

"The thing is," he resumes, "Danny became one way or another one of the Ghost Zone's targets: he's the son of two ghost hunters, he hangs around the portal often, some cheesehead I don't even want to mention is constantly sending minions to kill his dad… well, there are several other reasons, but you get the point."

More reasons? Yeah. Like being the love interest of a teenaged hunter, for example. And, if Phantom's saying the truth, being the closest thing to a ghost's sidekick can be listed as another reason as well.

"So, now that you're aware of all this, my guess is that Skulker's the one who took Danny, but I'm not sure of what are his intentions or what the heck he did to him either," he concludes and I notice once again the veiled concern behind his gaze and his words.

Wait a minute… that's it? He doesn't _know_ where Danny is? And why didn't he explain the deal with the cell phone?

I stand up in front of him, taking my hands to my hips. I really don't know where to start, so I just blurt the first thing that comes to my head: "You actually want me to believe that you and Danny have some sort of friendship?" I ask in disbelief. Without waiting for a response or a reaction from him, I cross my arms and continue. "Not all humans are stupid, you know? If we apply your logic about how Danny became a target 'one way or another', then he would be a great trophy in your collection, huh? Think about it: his parents are always trying to hunt you, he befriended a huntress who swore to destroy you, and all the other ghosts are after him," I say, pausing for a second to let it all sink in that thick, white-haired head of his. "Yeah, I bet you're just looking for someone to play 'Doomed' with," I add sarcastically.

"Well, to be honest, I really have nothing against you or any of the Fentons," he replies in a serious tone. "Even if it is extremely annoying to be blamed for everything and to be chased all across town, I know that you're just doing your job. At least you're not setting me up like Walker, or threatening to add my pelt at the foot of your bed like Skulker, or even using me as a pawn like Plasmius."

Plasmius. That name sounds oddly familiar.

Ugh, of course!

I mentally slap myself as I realized where I saw that name not long ago: the Plasmius Maximus, the device that Skulker used against Phantom.

Something here isn't right. Skulker mentioned how I allowed him to do his job. So, does that mean he works for this Plasmius guy? Who the heck is he, anyway?

Instead of telling the ghost kid about my suspicions, I prefer to ask him something else. "Who is Plasmius?"

My enemy makes a face as soon as I repeat the same name he mentioned a couple of seconds ago. "He's one seriously crazed up fruit loop who just happens to be my archenemy," he explains with a shudder. Well, that's disappointing. And here I thought **_I_** was his archenemy. "You already met him," the spook continues, which causes me to raise an eyebrow to match my quizzical look. "Remember our battle side by side against the Fright Knight and the army of ghost skeletons?" Remember? How could I forget? "There was a vampire-like ghost with us. _That's_ Plasmius."

Is he trying to mess with my head or something? Probably. So, now his nemesis turns out to be the same guy he became allies with? That doesn't make sense.

But then, again, I made the same mistake, right? I can't really blame him without sounding like a hypocrite.

"If he's supposedly a bad guy, why did he join us, then?" I ask with a challenging tone. It's not like I really trust that spooky fiend, but I'm not eager to bank on Phantom either.

"Because he had a lot to lose. He never wanted Pariah Dark to rule the Ghost Zone or Earth. _He_ wants to be the ruler, among other things he wants to accomplish," Phantom answers, muttering the last part with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Other things? Like what?" I question him again.

"Like trying to convince me to join him," the ghost replies bitterly. "He's also the one sending out his minions to kill m-Danny's dad."

Did he just cover up a slip-up? No, maybe I'm just being a little bit too paranoid.

Well, this is interesting… Plasmius wants to have Phantom on his side? He can't be good news, then.

"Why does he want to kill Mr. Fenton?" I ask instead.

"He blames him for ruining his life," he answers simply. Just before I can come up with another question, he stares at me with a curious glance. "Why are you suddenly so interested in Plasmius? I thought you were concerned about Danny."

Busted. Well, it's not like he wasn't going to find out sooner or later, right? "Do you remember the shock Skulker gave you?" I inquire, to which Phantom nods. "Well, I got a chance to look at the device he used. It had two words written on it: Plasmius Maximus. Ever heard of it?"

Phantom's eyes are wide open. I take that as a sign of recognition. "Are you sure?" his eerie voice questions, the shock apparent in his words.

"Yeah. I was trying to sneak on Skulker when I saw it," I confirm.

Softly, he shakes his head. "So, it didn't work?" he ponders out loud to himself. Huh? How is it supposed to work instead? "Unless… oh, crud," the ghost boy exclaims in near panic.

"What now?" I exclaim impatiently.

"I, uh… think I might know what happened to Fenton," he exclaims, speaking those words as if he were contemplating a new idea.

This time, my eyes are the ones that go a bit wide before replying. "Really? You happen to know just by listening to the name of some apparently broken device?" I inquire with some disbelief.

What are the chances of figuring out this problem all of the sudden just by hearing one name? I really can't get the thought out of my head that Phantom is just trying to play with me once again. He knows a lot more and I'm sure he's in some seriously tangled business. One second he wants to act dumb (though he doesn't need to put that much effort into it), and then he sounds like he might have all the answers.

The ghost kid looks at me nervously, though I don't know the real reason behind that tension. He's hiding something big. "The device is not broken. It was… modified. At least that's what I'm guessing," he explains. There's suddenly a pause. That spook sure likes to get dramatic at times. His expression is even grim during this brief silence. "I think they used it to make Fenton disappear. And if part of it works the way I remember, then it's going to be at least two more hours before we can find him."

I stare at him perplexed. "_What?_ How the heck do you know _that_?_"_

Why is everything so complicated when it comes to Danny or Phantom?

* * *

**Notes:**

All right, who actually thought that Danny was going to tell her the _real_ truth? I know his version of the truth was somewhat lame (gulps) but I hope you enjoyed this chapter either way.

The question now is, will Danny's secret be exposed _at all_ in this story? (Walks away whistling)

**Next update:**

_Chapter 4: The Breaking_

Coming soon to computers near you.


	5. Chapter 4: The Breaking

**Notes:**

(Grumbles) Lousy homework…

Thank you very much again for your comments. I'm glad to know that you didn't find the last chapter particularly lame, hehe.

Well, I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Breaking**

"_What_? How the heck do you know _that_?"

"I've seen the Plasmius Maximus before," the ghost boy answers. "I know what it does, but I don't really know how to describe the process". He then chuckles sheepishly.

My fingers gently massage my temples while I keep my eyelids closed for a minute. I don't know if my sudden headache is the result of Phantom's _explanation_ or just from today's overall stress. Either way, that spook is really getting to my nerves.

"Ok, let me get this straight," I begin as I reopen my eyes to study the ghost boy once more. "So, Danny just… disappeared?" I ask with far more disbelief than before. I mean, how could I even start to believe his story? It's absurd!

Phantom grins nervously. "Yeah, you could say that," he replies. He then gulps as he meets my glare. "Listen, Val…"

"It's Valerie," I speak through gritted teeth, interrupting his words. "And if it's going to be another one of your lies, just save it."

A stern look then appears on his face. "Look, I would really love to explain everything, but things are far more complicated than you can imagine," he says and I notice one again the concern in his voice.

"Why are you worried?" I suddenly blurt. Yeah, my mouth got ahead of my brain this time.

"What?" Phantom asks with a mixture of tension and confusion. Now, I don't regret that sudden blurt anymore. He just confirmed my suspicions.

I stand right in front of him with my hands on my hips. "It's obvious you're hidding something, and it has to be something big if you're desperate enough to say all that nonesense about Danny," I explain as I narrow my gaze and cross my arms. Like I said before, I like to have an authoritarian stance.

"Honestly," he begins after a pause, "I'm worried about the Fentons."

My eyebrow goes up at that statement. His words had a true tone to it as he spoke them. Unfortunately for him, I know better than trusting that dumb ghost as easily. "What do they have to with all of this?"

"Don't you get it?" he asks without demanding an answer. "Plasmius planned this to distract me! That's usually the way he works. With me out of the picture, there's no one who can protect the Fentons from his attacks!"

"So, you think he's actually targeting Danny's family?" I ask. Wait... no! I can't trust him! I shouldn't believe him!

"He's not stupid. He was probably expecting you to do... well, this!" he replies, gesturing at his handcuffs.

"And, again, you're pinning the blame on me!" I exclaim annoyed.

"Would you listen?" he _requests_ rather exasperated. That's when I notice that he's not wincing in pain anymore, even though this last movement was hard enough to make him complain. Either he's beginning to recover from his wounds, or he's really trying to ignore any discomfort. "This is a trap. You have to let me go," the ghost kid says in a demanding tone. "You made a promise. I told you the truth, now let me go!"

He really is sounding more and more distressed with each passing minute. I stare at his emerald eyes as he tries to calm himself down. He's hiding too much from me. What if he's trying to hurt Danny? What if this is some kind of trick?

"No," that's all I answer.

The spook looks taken aback. Panic and surprise become apparent on his features. "What? Why not?"

"What you told me was a load of bull, and you know it."

"That's not true!" he defends but stops his reply as he notices once more my glare. "Ok, I didn't tell you the _whole_ truth, but it's all too complicated." His gaze returns to show the same concerned expression as before. "Look, I know I'll never convince you to believe me. There have been so many misunderstandings since we met, that it's probably difficult to accept that I'm a good guy; a ghost hunter, just like you.

"If you're not willing to hear me, at least follow your gut. You have to admit that there's something very odd about all this. Why would Skulker attack and then leave just like that? Why would they target Danny or me? Why would two cunning ghosts make things easier for you in my capture?

"Admit it, Valerie. We've been tricked," he exclaims simply.

At this point, I don't know what to think. I hate to admit it, but he has a valid argument. There's something really weird going on. Maybe Phantom is innocent.

No. He hurt me before on several occasions. He's a threat for all Amity Park. I'm positive about that.

So, why do I still doubt my decision?

Things were simple less than an hour ago. Phantom was my most despised enemy; he wasn't someone I was trying to figure out. Danny was just an average boy; he wasn't someone who was possibly more involved in ghost hunting than I am.

As I continue staring into the jade gaze of my hateful opponent, I struggle to make my choice. Things really are more complicated than I thought. Sitting in front of me, there's not just the ghost who ruined my life and caused me a lot of grief. There's someone who claims to be misunderstood, who swears to be saying the truth, and who might be the only one who can help me find Danny.

Should I give him the benefit of doubt?

"Valerie, please," the ghost kid pleads, "I don't think we have enough time."

There's something sincere and slightly familiar about that pleading tone and look.

But what if I'm wrong? What if I release him and he turns against me? What if he's planning something?

To be fair, if I were to follow my instinct, I would really risk freeing him. But my brain says the opposite. My rational side is telling me to learn from my past mistakes.

I'm hesitating. That much is obvious.

However, before I can do or say anything, a blue mist emanates from Phantom's mouth with a sharp gasp. "What's that?" I ask.

"That's my ghost sense," he replies with an almost panicked expression. "It tells me when other ghosts are around."

That can't be good. I then notice a blinking light from the device attached to my wrist. It's a ghost tracker and it's detecting a new spook nearby. It's coming closer.

Maybe it's not heading this way. Maybe it's just floating nearby.

Of course, I never have such luck. The tracker shows that the specter's about to phase through the wall behind me. I hold my ecto-gun tightly and turn to face Phantom. "One funny move and I swear I won't hesitate on destroying you," I warn him.

The bright dot on the small screen pauses just outside the warehouse. If I could place a bet, I'd say he's looking for something. I'm already facing the wall in anticipation.

"What if it's Skulker or Plasmius? You won't stand a chance alone!" Phantom exclaims, and I hear him struggling once again to free himself.

Angrily, I turn around to face the white-haired boy. "Shut up, spook. I'll deal with it whether it's a ghost or a-"

"Friend! I found you!" a cheery male voice yells behind me, catching me off guard.

I turn to face the newcomer and notice a green-skinned ghost with blonde hair, wearing pink striped pajamas. He also has a dumb look on his face.

"Klemper?" Phantom's voice asks behind my back as I point my ecto-gun at the (apparently) dim-witted fiend.

"Oh, so you know him?" I question the boy without glancing in his direction.

"I've fought him before. He's not that harmful, though".

Not _that_ harmful? I'm not willing to take my chances. I charge the gun and I'm about to fire, but 'Klemper' suddenly floats closer to me and gives me a hug, which causes me to drop my weapon. "Will you be my friend too?" he asks me with a dorky voice.

"Not likely," I reply as I manage to free myself from his tight grasp. For a moron, he sure has strength. But come to think about it, there _are_ a lot of guys like that at school. Look at Dash…

I don't even bother picking up my gun. Instead, I pull another weapon from my back and fire a net at him. It captures him with no problem. I then pull out a bazooka to open a mini portal to the Ghost Zone.

Unfortunately, I didn't expect my new prisoner to freeze the net with his hands and to break it, letting him loose once again.

"That was fun. Will you be my friend now?" he asks in the same cheery voice as before.

I then pull out a laser from my left shoulder and fire at him, but he shoots an ice attack from his mouth that freezes the beam in the air and it reaches part of the weapon as well. I immediately pull out another laser but from my forearm and hit the fiend on the chest, which sends him flying against a pile of crates.

"Not harmful, huh?" I exclaim out loud as I turn to face Phantom, who in that same instant was shooting my missing gun towards the ghostly string around his feet. The glowing cord breaks and I gasp.

The good thing is that he's still handcuffed, so he can't use his powers against me. He stands up and meets my glare. "Valerie, give me the key, please," he begs once more.

"I knew you would trick me!" I yell as I summon my jet sled. I click a button with my heel and prepare to launch a missile.

However, the new attacker I left unattended manages to reach me as I do this. Once he's near enough, he releases another icy blast. This time, though, he targets my feet and I find myself unable to move. My board doesn't respond either. After hovering above the floor with a frozen jet sled for a full second, the heavy ice makes me crash into the ground.

Klemper then notices Phantom once again and hugs him. "I knew I'd find my friend!"

As I struggle to aim the laser on my forearm towards my feet to free myself, I notice from the corner of my eye how the ghost kid fights against Klemper's bear hug. "Why do you keep insisting that you've found me? I told you before that I didn't want to be your- wait a minute…" the cuffed specter suddenly cuts his original sentence as if realizing something.

Maybe he just noticed that I'm going to be out of this frosty trap soon.

"Klemper, if you take me home, I promise I'll be your friend for… let's say… an hour! Deal?" my enemy offers.

I'm almost free. I have to hurry, though. Something tells me that Klemper, the _friendly_ ghost, doesn't reject buddies too often.

"So, you'll be my friend?" the frost ghost asks.

"Sure. First thing this weekend. But first you'll have to fly me where I told you," Phantom continues negotiating.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I ask him as I keep firing the laser at the remaining blocks of ice, which still keep me glued to my sled. "I have the key and there's no way you'll get it from me!"

The ghost boy gives me a weak smile. "I know. But I still have Skulker's key from last time." Klemper then grabs his _chum_ by his armpits and starts floating a few inches above the ground. Phantom turns to face me with a more stern expression. Ugh, how I hate it when he does that… "I hoped you'd come to your senses. I guess I was wrong. I'll do this alone. And don't worry about Danny. He'll be fine. I promise."

As Klemper happily flies through the roof with his newfound pal, I scream in frustration. Not only did Phantom lie and trick me. _That_ was something I was almost expecting. What angers me the most is that a stupid ghost like Klemper defeated AND humiliated me.

I swear, Phantom, I'll get you for this once I'm free.

* * *

**Notes:**

Klemper. Yeah. Sorry about that. But let's just say things happen for a reason.

Seriously, though, next chapter is the one with the twist. If the story has seemed slow to you somehow, I can assure you that things will begin to complicate more on the following update.

I apologize for the short chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway.

**Soon to be posted:**

Chapter 5: The Uncovering (I've been looking forward to that chapter for a while…) 


	6. Chapter 5: The Uncovering

**Notes:**

Oh, I wanted to write this one for a while, so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to post it this morning, but my family convinced me to watch the World Cup. Mexico vs. Argentina. You obviously know who I was rooting for, right? (I won't rant. I won't rant. I won't rant…)

Anyway, thanks to all of you for your comments on the previous chapter. I promise you won't have to worry about Klemper anymore, hehe.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Uncovering**

How could I be so stupid and careless? Now, Phantom escaped and, with him, all my chances to find Danny. And the worst part is that some lame ghost beat me! I really can't believe it… Klemper. Defeated. **Me!**

I finally finish melting the ice surrounding my feet. At last I'm free. It might not be too late to reach and hunt those two spooks down. But how am I going to find them?

My hand suddenly slaps my forehead as I realize what I was almost forgetting. Duh, ghost tracker!

Remembering this tiny detail, I turn on said device and change the settings so that it locates the cuffs Phantom is wearing. Note to self: thank Mr. Masters for adding that useful feature to those handcuffs.

A moving dot appears on the radar. If I move fast, I might catch up with them before they reach their destination. The black jet sled under my feet seems to be slowly powering up. I just hope the ice didn't mess with any of the circuits.

I pick up Danny's backpack and phone before I leave. As I cautiously hover outside the warehouse, I notice the now darkened town. The sun is no longer visible, though there are still some remains of its light. I guess I just missed a sunset. This is better, actually. The shadows at least will help me fly around without drawing too much attention to myself.

Unfortunately, that means that it will be a bit more difficult to locate that _spook_.

Seriously, how could I ever even consider releasing Phantom? Yeah, right… Like he could really be Danny's friend or anything like that. Of _course _he was lying! He was waiting for me to trust him, to lower my guard. He even claimed to be worried about the Fentons! That was proof enough to know he was trying to trick me.

To be honest, I was curious about him before. I thought he was different, although I never admitted it out loud. There's something about him that doesn't quite fit with the other _normal_ ghosts. That doesn't mean he's necessarily good, though.

All right, I admit it. I considered him an interesting rival. When we had our 'truce', I always wondered about his strange personality and why he seemed to care enough to help others.

Now, I really don't want to think about it anymore. He's probably trying to destroy the little sanity I have left. He's always confusing me, turning against me, bent on ruining my life. I can never trust him again. In fact, why _did_ I give him a chance in the first place? I should start making my own ghost-hunting rules from now on. Rule number one: never believe what a ghost says, no matter how convincing.

A beep snaps me out of my musings to attend the current issue: the dot isn't moving. I'm close to his location, so this will be definitely easier than I thought. I bet he doesn't even suspect that I'm following him and his new _friend_.

I look around and notice my surroundings. I know this part of town. Well, technically, I know most of Amity Park due to my daily flights, but I'm familiar with this zone in particular. After all, this is the street in which Danny lives. A hunch tells me that Phantom is at FentonWorks.

Just like I predicted, my tracker directs me to the odd-looking home. The neon sign is illuminating most of its exterior. However, the rest of the house is dark and everything seems too peaceful for my liking. The only other light comes from the second floor; from Danny's room. I almost forgot about the knot in my stomach; this only helped to remind me about it and intensify the feeling.

The window is open, but I don't dare to enter just yet. Even if it's all calm and quiet, there could be someone inside. So, instead, I activate the heat sensor on my visor, as an attempt to check for any sign of either ghosts or humans in the building. However, there's no one detected inside. Intrigued by this, I finally make my decision and fly through Danny's window.

The first thing I notice as I enter the room is the pair of handcuffs on the floor, the same that Phantom wore a few minutes ago. A glowing key is next to the manacles. Both items seem to have been carelessly thrown there.

But there's no sign of the ghost kid. He probably escaped already with Klemper. I failed, it's too late. I had a chance to destroy both spooks but I missed and lost the battle. But that's it… I lost the battle, but I can still win this war and rescue Danny.

I've never given up before. Sure, the odds are against me at the moment, but I'm Valerie Gray; I'm a fighter. All I need to do is think of a plan or something, and quick.

So, hiding my jet sled once again into my boots, I pace around the room to see if I can find any kind of clue. I pick the handcuffs and the key, putting them in one of my suit's pockets. As I do so, another object on the ground draws my attention. It's a crumpled piece of paper.

I grab what appears to be some sort of note and smooth it to read its contents.

_Daniel,_

_Don't bother looking for your parents or any of your sidekicks. They're not around to help you, as you can probably notice._

_If you want to see your family and friends again, you know where to find me._

_-Plasmius_

A surprised gasp escapes my mouth. "Plasmius?" I ask no one in particular.

So, Phantom wasn't lying? The other spooky fiend really is behind all of this? The Fentons were in danger the whole time? But they're ghost hunters! How could they let themselves be caug- oh, who am I kidding? They're not exactly the most competent hunters, anyway.

Something here isn't right. This note is addressed to Danny, so if Plasmius really made him disappear, how does he expect Fenton to see this? Unless he was counting on Phantom to give him the message or something.

'_You know where to find me.'_

If Danny knows where Plasmius is, he probably has some sort of file, map, or any other useful piece of information to get to this ghost. Or at least that's what I'm hoping.

Determined, I drop the note and start looking around the room again. There _has_ to be something, at least some clue. I head towards the desk and, before I start searching inside the drawers, I notice his computer surrounded by a pile of papers and other junk, including an opened bag of Lime and Vinegar chips. Ugh, who eats those?

Oh, right. I have to focus.

I sit on the chair in front of the desk and turn on the PC. After a minute or so, the operating system is fully loaded, or _almost_ loaded. A small window appears asking me for a password.

Great. Just what I need: more time to waste.

This has to be easy. It's Danny, the clumsy and distracted kid who can't possibly have a complicated password, right? But then, I don't think I know him that well if he has so many secrets.

Come to think about it, how much do I really know about him? He's obviously keeping too much from me. Although, to be fair, why would he actually consider telling _me_ about his connection to other ghosts? It's just not likely.

Once more, I remind myself that I have to concentrate on the current matter. His password can't be that hard to figure out. Where do I begin? For starters, what kind of things are teenage boys interested in? What is _Fenton_ interested in? I know he's good at bowling, he wants to be an astronaut, and his favorite band is Dumpty Humpty.

Yeah, that sure helps.

Well, he tends to be forgetful, so the code might be something he hasn't changed in a while. Something obvious, but not enough for others to figure out. I have to try something. Anything. I'm wasting too much time.

_Dumpty Humpty_ – DENIED

_Explorer Hartman_ – DENIED

_Danny Phantom_ – DENIED

I keep trying, but I can't log in with his birthday, his friends' names, or any of the other random words I tried after that. But there's still something I haven't really considered…

"No, please don't tell me it has something to do with a girl," I groan and hit my head on the desk. Why are guys always one-track minded?

Well, there are rumors about him and Sam being _lovebirds_. Reluctantly, I type _'Sam Fenton'_. Time seems to move slower than usual before the word 'DENIED' appears on the screen. Though I am a bit relieved, I'm not really all that surprised. If Sam is also involved in this, he wouldn't use _that_ password. Besides, he might not even like her, right?

It has to be an old crush. I doubt that Danny would keep his access codes up to date, considering how clueless he is, at least as far as I know. Well, he used to like Paulina. I remember they went to a dance together and even started going out for a while, although she always swears she didn't.

I have to give it a try, then. '_Paulina Fenton'_

The screen then changes as the desktop loads. Wait, it worked? His password _is_ 'Paulina Fenton'? I shake my head in disbelief, but I really don't give it that much of a thought. It's just some stupid high-school crush, after all.

Several icons adorn the screen, including a skull (_Doomed)_, some sort of swirling vortex (_G. Zone)_, and a folder with a 'P' inside of a 'D' on it (_Personal_).

Wait a minute… I recognize that symbol. It's the same emblem on Phantom's suit! But there's no way Danny could really have some sort of connection to that creep unless they're enemies, right?

That didn't make sense before and it doesn't make sense now. Why would the son of two ghost hunters befriend a _ghost_? Phantom couldn't be saying the truth. It has to be a misunderstanding. Maybe that folder doesn't have anything to do with him.

But that's the thing… the icon below says 'G. Zone'. Ghost Zone, probably. All points to the same conclusion: Danny has files on paranormal beings.

I don't think I'm ready to open the other folder. If Danny really is connected to Phantom… I can't even think about it right now. I just can't.

I mean… there are many things I've sacrificed to chase the ghost kid, including Fenton. I gave up a possible relationship with him just so I could do my job. If I check those files and it turns out to be true, will that mean that all my sacrifices were in vain?

No, I have to find out, I have to check the folder.

With a mixture of resolution and hesitation, I click on the icon. Dumbfounded, my eyes are fixed on the _lack_ of files in it. It's empty?

And the nonsense continues…

Why would Danny bother with a compromising icon that has no files? Unless he deleted everything or changed it to another location. I think it's safe to say that Fenton is the most complicated guy I've ever met, and that's saying a lot since I considered him clueless and klutzy. We really need to have a long talk about all of this.

Sighing again, I move the cursor towards the 'G. Zone' file, confident that it will have at least _some_ information. A new window appears and it shows a list of links.

"Box Ghost? Desiree? Ember?" I read out loud. Hold on a second… "Ember? She's a ghost? Why didn't I notice before?"

So, apparently, these are all ghosts and each link holds stats and such for every spook. There's even Skulker and… Spectra? Well, somehow I'm no longer surprised, especially since she wasn't helpful at all when she was the school counselor. Other ghosts listed as well are the Fright Knight, Pariah Dark, Technus, the Ghost Dog, and Plasmius, among others.

As tempted as I am to open the file on the Ghost Dog to know what Danny knows about that annoying ball of dead fur, I have bigger issues than that right now. So, I click on Plasmius' profile. The screen now shows a picture of a blue-skinned specter, with pointy fangs, and red eyes.

"Gotcha, spooky fiend."

I begin reading the information, but stop as soon as I end the first sentence. A look of horror and confusion must now be showing on my face.

'_Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters, is the first half ghost, half human hybrid in existence.'_

"**_What?_**"

* * *

**Notes:**

So… Good? Bad? Boring? Predictable? Please let me know.

**Soon to be posted:**

Chapter 6: The Seeking (We've reached the middle of the story, yay!) 


	7. Chapter 6: The Seeking

**Notes:**

Well, I was out of town and didn't have a chance to update... until now. Sorry for the delay.

Anyway, thanks again for all your support and for using a minute of your time to comment on this story. I wasn't sure if you would like the twist at the end, but I'm glad to know you did. Thank you! You rock!

And now, here's what you probably came for: a new update. I hope you like it. You can call it 'Seeking for explanations', 'Seeking the enemy', or 'Seeking for the ones captive'... or some such nonsense

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Seeking**

"Mr. Masters is _Plasmius_?" I muse out loud, not really believing a word of what I just said.

I must've read that wrong. I know I did. Maybe I'm so tired that I can't even think straight. If I read it again, it will probably make sense. Yeah, I'm just seeing things. That's all.

My eyelids close for a second as I shake my head. Taking a deep breath, I turn my gaze once more at the computer screen. I almost immediately frown as the same words I read before come back to taunt me.

'_Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters, is the first half ghost, half human hybrid in existence.'_

There's no mistake in what I first read. It states once again that Mr. Masters, the man who has helped me out all this time, is also one of the creatures I hate the most. The one who kidnapped Danny's loved ones, no less.

"But that's impossible! No one can be dead and alive at the same time!" I exclaim exasperated, immediately throwing out of the window the theory of a semi-living creature, which is simply absurd.

My fingers massage my temples yet again. This can't be happening. I guess I'm so stressed, worried, and anxious that I'm starting to lose my mind. That lame ghost kid sure messed with my head.

That's it! Maybe he knew I would look at this and he convinced Danny to write it as a prank, or as a way to confuse me even more. Mr. Masters is nothing but a fine gentleman. He wouldn't be some crazy, blood-sucking fiend. After all, he wants to get rid of ghosts as much as I do. I trust Mr. Masters. Period.

But then, Danny is probably the closest friend I've got. He cares about me more than Paulina, Dash, or Kwan ever did. He's always there for me. I trust _him_, too… don't I?

I really don't know anymore.

He lied to me about all of this! Well, technically, we never spoke about anything ghost-related for more than ten seconds. He was always reserved whenever I asked him about his parents' job, the portal, or anything like that. His answers consisted in 'I don't know', 'You could ask them, if you want', 'Beats me', and 'I'm really not interested in ghosts, you know?'

But even if we didn't talk much about it, a lie by omission is still a lie. Though, how or why would he lie about something like this? It's in his computer! It's protected by a password! No one else is supposed to see this, other than him. Unless…

What if Phantom brainwashed Danny with the crazy theory that a human could be also a ghost? Maybe he wanted Fenton to distrust Mr. Masters, as some sort of evil plot or something. Perhaps if I keep on reading, I'll know what kind of tall tale that _spook_ has been telling him.

With some discomfort remaining, I manage to get past the first sentence and continue reading the rest. Several bits hold my interest as I go through the information:

'_He has a thing for mom.'_

'_He even tried to kill dad on several occasions.'_

'_Wants me as his apprentice.'_

'_The fruit-loop attempted to make 'Phantom' clones, which fortunately failed.'_

'_His lab in the Colorado Rockies was destroyed.'_

'_He has been apparently spying on me.'_

Some of those things remind me of what Phantom said at the warehouse. But that doesn't sound like Mr. Masters at all. He's very fond of the Fentons. Plus, why would a billionaire waste his time spying on a teenager? Even if Danny has a connection with the ghost boy, that doesn't seem to be reason enough to make him his 'apprentice' or to keep an eye on him like that.

Jeez, is Danny really this paranoid?

I shake my head in disbelief. But then, another piece of information grabs my attention:

'_He's also using Valerie as his own personal pawn, taking advantage of her grudge against 'the ghost kid'.'_

I can't help but let my jaw drop as my eyes go wide, my expression slightly stunned now. Let me get this straight… Danny **knows** I'm a _ghost hunter_? How did he find out? Did Phantom tell him? How long has he kept this from me? But, most importantly, why didn't he tell me? If he really knows, does that mean he doesn't mind about my job? And here I thought I would be making Danny's life easier by keeping all of this from him. We really need to have a very long and serious conversation.

I sigh heavily for the umpteenth time today. It's not fair. Why does everything backfire on me? Apparently, my efforts to keep this hunting gig simple have turned out to be pointless. It used to be something like: 'ghosts are evil', 'I hunt ghosts', 'nobody knows, nobody gets hurt'. But, wherever I turn, all I've ever believed in smacks me in my face. Nothing is ever simple or easy. It's as if someone up there has taken pleasure in torturing me, making me his personal puppet, just a piece of amusement in a sick game.

My brain suddenly stops on its tracks. I focus back on the last thing I was reading and take another look at it. My internal monologue is disrupted completely by a most pressing matter at the moment…

I'm a **_pawn_? **What is _that_ supposed to mean?

No, why should I believe this? It's obviously not true. Mr. Masters is _not_ a ghost, he's _not_ evil, and I'm definitely _not_ a _pawn_! Where would Danny get such an idea? If a renowned billionaire has decided to take me under his wing, it's because he _knows_ I can do this job, not because he wants to trick me into something! I'm the most competent ghost hunter in Amity Park! He even said so himself when I first met him, during the first major ghost invasion in this town.

Now that I think about it, those events marked so much in my life: my first meeting with Vlad Masters, the beginning of my friendship with Danny, the end of my truce with Phantom, my first –and so far the only- encounter with Plasmius, dad finding out my secret, and the appearance of the green ring that caused so much trouble with the Ghost King.

Wait… how could I forget about that? I never tied those lose ends. I really need to start paying more attention to these things. Why would Mr. Masters give me something as dangerous as a ghostly ring? Maybe he didn't know what it was, or maybe it was some sort of test. A buried memory from almost a year ago vividly returns…

"_You're smart, you're fast, you're strong, and most of all, you're motivated," _Mr. Masters told me during our first conversation, right after I questioned him about why he would trust me.

"_Really?"_ I exclaimed enthusiastically as I admired my benefactor.

"_Of course. Why else would I say such a thing? I'd have to be some sort of, oh, diabolical villain, to manipulate you like that." _His face was serious for a moment. Even mischievous, though I think he was just joking. I confirmed it when he burst into laughter. _"Oh, I kill me. Or Jack."_ Yeah, just a joke.

Still… could it be? Could he really be trying to kill Mr. Fenton? Is he trying to accomplish any of the other schemes mentioned in the profile? Is he actually using me for his own twisted needs, all this to get to Phantom? Or maybe he's aiming for Danny.

No! He wouldn't do that! Why am I even considering the idea? I _trust _him! He's only trying to help, to give me some guidance, like any other mentor would. I'm not a pawn. I know him enough to-

I stop, not sure about that statement anymore. It's as if a lightning suddenly struck me.

Hello, excuses with a dead end.

What am I talking about? What was I thinking? I don't know him at all. I just accepted him with arms wide open because he gave me my ghost hunting equipment. I don't even know how he found out about my problems with Phantom and his stupid dog. Heck, how did he always manage to sneak some of his presents into my school anyway? _That_ doesn't make sense.

Ironically, I wondered a few moments ago why he'd be interested in Danny, but the real question I've been avoiding is: why would he ever be interested in _me_? What if I'm really a part of some secret agenda?

I shudder at the thought. If he's Plasmius, it sure explains things, doesn't it? The excessive attention, the way he knows about what happens in Amity Park, the true reason why he gave me the ghost ring… Is it possible? Maybe I wanted to get back at Phantom so badly that I didn't stop to consider any of this.

Man, I can't believe I tried to convince myself to trust someone I barely know over my best friend. Secrets or not, Fenton is a good guy. Sure, there's more to him than I realized before, but he has a huge heart above all of his flaws. Even if the school considers him a troublemaker, I know he lacks of the malice that guys like Dash have.

Danny didn't lie in that profile, did he? I _can't _believe I doubted him. What kind of person am I turning into? Am I so blind that I can't recognize a friend from a foe? A teenager is least likely to have an evil mastermind plan than a wealthy and experienced man.

I have no idea how it's even remotely possible that Mr. Masters could be half ghost. It still sounds ridiculous. What would have caused such a change anyway? Maybe there's something about it in his file. If not, I'll have to question Danny about it. That's if I ever have find him first.

Well, the file says something about an accident in college and that he blames Jack Fenton for it. As I read again all the information –since I only skimmed through it at first-, Vlad now strikes me as just some sick and lonely man, desperately trying to get what he wants one way or another.

I stare at the picture of Plasmius on the computer screen and notice it has a link to one of the forty-year-old bachelor. I click on it to compare both images. The resemblance is not obvious at first sight, but there _are_ some similarities: the bone structure, the shape of his nose, the sly look in his eyes, and even the smug smile plastered in both faces, or rather the two versions of what appears to be the same face.

My stomach does a nasty flip as a sickening feeling- mixed with regret, disappointment, and vulnerability- takes over me. I feel stupid for letting myself be manipulated. How could I be so naïve? I followed that _fruit-loop_ blindly. Now, there are people missing because of him, and it's all my fault!

All I ever wanted was to protect everyone and beat up any ghost that dared to mess with Amity Park, just like the other heroes -heroines, in my case- people normally read about in comic books. But if everything's true and I'm really working for the 'villain', what does that say about me?

This is just too much… all of it. I used to rely too much on the simplicity of things to justify my actions. Now, with the recent events and revelations, I feel like I've been only kidding myself to avoid facing the truth. It hurts so bad that, for the first time in years, I begin to cry.

I don't remember when was the last time I shed this many tears. I've been long past those days in which I would act like a defenseless little girl. Even before I became a ghost hunter and previous to my friendship with the A-list kids, I learned to hide this kind of emotions. I promised myself I would remain strong no matter what. It's the only way I was able to recover from my mom's--

I suppress those thoughts as quickly as they came, not wanting to digress on the current situation even on my weakened state.

My reasons to cry his time are definitely… _different_, to say the least. Still, I've been lied to by two of the people I believed in the most. My whole perception of things has been brutally shattered in less than an hour. The same person I admired has _used_ me in some kind of twisted game. All the fights, all the sacrifices… all for nothing. I was really just playing the role of a clueless pawn, driven and blinded by a grudge.

I gave up a normal life, for what? I only got myself into a very tangled web. This was just between Phantom and Plasmius, and it still is. Maybe it would be best if I stay out of all of this for good. I should even quit my job as a ghost hunter.

"Stop it, Valerie," I scold myself. "This is not the time to give up. Since when have you abandoned a fight?" Removing my helmet for a moment, my gaze narrows as I wipe away my remaining tears.

Yes, I've been lied to. I've been doing someone else's dirty job, but that doesn't mean I should just let all my training go to waste. All the things I have achieved so far are the result of my hard work and determination. I am good at what I do and no one can take that from me. Not even my devious benefactor.

This is not as complex as it seems: I hunt ghosts, as simple as that. Plasmius is an evil ghost; he kidnapped Danny's family and friends. I think it's obvious what I have to do. Whether it's Mr. Masters or not, it would still be my duty to defeat him and save the day.

The note clearly states that Danny knows where to find him. So, there has to be some kind of map, coordinates, or even directions to get to wherever he is. The profile just mentions something about a ghost portal in Wisconsin. If that gateway leads to the Ghost Zone, then I should be able to use the portal in the Fenton's basement to get to Plasmius' doors.

Now, all I need to do is find the exact location, unless I want to spend all eternity knocking on doors in the Ghost Zone. I look through the rest of Danny's ghost files, his desk drawers, his closet (which is very messy, by the way), and even in his backpack, but I can't find anything. Well, I did find a couple of ecto-guns, a battered thermos, some kind of fishing rod, a boomerang, and a pair of communicators (though they could pass as earrings, actually).

As I toss Fenton's purple book bag to the floor, right after I returned everything else to its right place, I glance next to his bed and notice another piece of furniture: a nightstand, with its drawers still unrevised.

I open the first compartment and scan through the several objects in it, including a folder with the words 'Map of the Ghost Zone' written on the front. Bingo! At least I won't be wasting more time. In the file, there are several pages with notes and drawings concerning different lairs in that spooky place.

I continue flipping through the information and finally find a map to the Plasmius Portal, as well as the exact coordinates to get there. Well, it's about time something good happened today. Now, I'll be able to put those numbers in my suit's tracking system and make it to that portal in a flash. Not literally, of course.

I just have to type the data and… All set! I have to hurry, though. Who knows what Plasmius is planning on doing to his hostages? I put my mask back on, turn on my jet sled, and head downstairs, flying directly to the basement.

The lab would be as dark as the rest of the house if it weren't for the ghost portal, which allows an eerie green glow emanate from its open doors. No wonder why we have all kinds of specters terrorizing our town… the Fentons leave the entrance to their realm open and unsecured!

But maybe they weren't the one's responsible for that…

It's possible that Plasmius used it as an exit. Or what if it was Phantom after he found out about the kidnapping? Wow, I can't believe I haven't given that darn ghost kid much thought in the past half hour. He's usually my number one target!

Now that I think about it, what am I going to do if we meet again? There _is_ a chance that he might already be there trying to help the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker.

Nah, he probably just fled the scene. After all, I still don't fully believe that he and Fenton are really friends.

I'll deal with that spook later. My priority right now is Plasmius. Once I find him, I'll be able to rescue Danny and the others. He's obviously behind this. The note and the device used by Skulker are a dead giveaway.

Actually, there's also another reason why I need to find Plasmius: I have to know once and for all if he truly is Vlad Masters or not. A gut feeling is already giving me an answer, but I have to be sure.

I gotta admit I do feel better now that I have a new way to focus my frustration. I have a purpose as a ghost hunter, and it doesn't involve being someone else's pawn.

With a new sense of determination, I command my glider to move forward and into the swirling vortex in front of me. I don't really like the Ghost Zone ever since Skulker dragged me in there with Phantom, but it's time to seek and destroy some ghostly butt. I just hope it's not too late to save everyone…

* * *

**Notes:**

And I just hope it's not too late to post this chapter. Did I already say how sorry I am for not updating sooner?

**Soon to be posted:**

_Chapter 7: The Wailing_

Will Valerie Gray make it in time to save the others? Will she give Vlad Masters a piece of her mind? Will she ever meet the 'ghost kid' again? Is Danny Fenton's secret in jeopardy? Find out on the next chapter of _The Gloaming_, coming soon to computers near you… or so I hope.

_(Woohoo! There are only six chapters to go; and the sequel.)_


	8. Chapter 7: The Wailing

**Notes: **

I told Darth Frodo I would update during the past weekend. Obviously, I didn't (hangs head in shame). _Is it meaningless to apologize?_

(_Sigh_)

Anyway, before I thank everyone for the generous words received, I'd like to clarify something pointed out in a review: in Vlad's profile, Danny stated that the cloning project 'fortunately failed'. Dani (or Danni, I don't know) really is a failure in the way Vlad intended her to be, so the term is actually applied in that sense. However, while I really have nothing against her (or at least not much), there are no plans for her in this _trilogy_.

Thank you so much for reading and commenting. Even if I don't reply every review received, I do pay close attention to them. Your opinions matter more than you think. So, again, thank you! I really appreciate your support.

Well, something tells me I should just let you read the chapter now. As always, I hope you enjoy this one.

And, Jen… this chapter's for you. Thank you for helping me decide about 'Eclipse'.

_(Wow… that sure was a long note…)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Wailing**

I still don't know how much longer it will take me to get to Plasmius' portal. Even with the coordinates, it's easy to get lost. I mean… this place is huge! Not to mention everything looks fairly alike. It almost feels like the time when Phantom and I fought in space, with nothing but stars ahead of us. The question now is, what _exactly_ is ahead of me this time?

As I continue to fly on my sled, I can't stop thinking about everything I found out on that profile. What if Vlad really is that wicked ghost Danny wrote about? If he gained his powers twenty years ago in that ludicrous accident, I might not stand a chance against him. An enemy with two decades of experience can be a bit intimidating when you've been a hunter for just barely a year.

Of course, that won't stop me from trying. I have even considered some strategies already.

What I haven't fully considered among those plans yet is Phantom's intervention. There still is the tiny bit of possibility that he could be saying the truth about his friendship with Danny. So what if he's there? What should I do about him? He's still the same spook who altered my life and even tried to kill me. But, if by any chance he happens to be there to save Danny and the others (which I still highly doubt), what happens to our quarrel? What if I end up trusting him and he betrays me again? He's more than capable of killing me if I let my guard down.

I shudder almost as soon as the thought crosses my mind. I don't know if it's because of the scenario mentioned or the freezing temperature. After a tired sigh, I decide to tune out any musing about the ghost kid; I'll deal with him later. Instead, I try to focus more on my surroundings.

This place is creepier than I remembered. The wailing sounds fill my ears and send chills to my spine everywhere I go. I try not to pay any attention to the oozing doors floating around or the spooky lairs nearby, but it's hard to ignore those constant disturbances.

Luckily, there haven't been many ghosts near me throughout my flight. I have only encountered seven fiends so far, four of which barely acknowledged my presence while the other three were no match to my arsenal.

To be honest, I wasn't feeling the usual thrill that invaded me whenever I hunted ghosts in the past, but these fights did help to change my mood. I needed to boost my self-assurance a bit, especially after my clumsy incident with Klemper and my failure in stopping Phantom from escaping.

Now, I feel more confident. After all, if I was able to defeat those three fiends in their own territory, this shouldn't be as hard as I thought it would be.

"Maneuvering an unauthorized flying object merits a sentence of two-hundred years in my prison," a deep voice exclaims and startles me. I immediately slow the pace and turn around to face the speaker, but no one's there.

Yes, I know. If I hadn't turned off my ghost tracker, I would've been prepared for the newcomer. Unfortunately, since this _is_ the Ghost Zone, there's only so much a stressed girl can tolerate when a gadget won't stop beeping like mad. Besides, I already knew there would be specters around.

As I scan my surroundings, I notice some sort of fortress not far away, a clear indication that I'm probably trespassing someone's territory. Trying to be cautious, I summon three cubes above me. These have proven to be helpful since their blast is fairly strong. Still, the problem with them is they often cause a lot of collateral damage.

But I'm not in Amity Park anymore. I don't have any civilians, buildings, or other personal property to watch out for.

"I don't have time for this, creep. Show yourself!" I demand to the still unseen ghost. The voice is silent but, before I turn around to continue my path, I already have the feeling that he's right behind me.

"Threatening an authority and calling him names adds another two-hundred years to your sentence," the ghost speaks once again, this time materializing behind my back, as I predicted. I study him briefly, noticing his skeleton-like face, the purple hat on his head, and his white suit, which seems to come from an old gangster movie. Seriously, these spooks have no sense of fashion.

"I don't think so!" I yell as I fire the beams from the cubes summoned mere seconds ago. I _really_ don't have time for this.

The blasts collide against my enemy's chest and the ghost is just thrown a couple of feet away. He recovers and gives me a hard glare with his green eyes. Meanwhile, I'm already fleeing the scene, only turning my head to see what happened to my opponent.

Sometimes I do know when to choose my battles.

Since this guy seems tougher than the other three ghosts I blasted earlier (at least according to the readings from my visor), I can't risk getting into a more serious fight. First of all, I would waste valuable time if I do and, secondly, I have to save my energy for a possible fight against Plasmius.

"Get her!" I hear the ghost growl his orders to someone else, though I don't want to stay to meet his minion. Or minions. Knowing my luck, there's probably more than one.

A figure flies towards the first ghost, followed by several other companions. "You heard Walker. Move!" the newcomer orders the ones behind him, who apparently came from the fortress I saw earlier or somewhere nearby. And just like that, I realize I'm being chased by at least eight ghosts.

At times like these, I hate it when I'm right.

Seven of them are dressed in some kind of police uniform; I think I even saw a glimpse of a badge and a weapon of some sort. The other one, who appears to be second-in-command, is wearing an outfit that includes a cape, an eye patch, and a bandana. There's a comment about ghosts' lacking a fashion sense somewhere, but my mind is rather busy screaming _"get the heck out of here!"_

A green blast flies above my head, followed by two more beams that barely miss my jet sled. The wailing sounds from before have now been replaced by yells from my attackers. They continue firing in my direction, viciously trying to eliminate me, but I avoid each beam intended for at me as gracefully as possible. In part it's thanks to my natural agility, but what's really saving my neck right now is my suit's protection system.

Offense has always been my best defense, so I never really used the defense mechanism before. It's kinda hard to explain, but it's as if the suit had some sort of _awareness_ to its surroundings, melding that 'knowledge' with my own movements to elude every danger I come across. It's a silly way to describe it, but I really don't have time to ponder more about it. I have to focus in losing these ghosts.

"Don't be foolish, girl," the pirate guy yells as his companions continue shooting at me. "This is the Ghost Zone! You won't be able to get away from us for long."

I clench my fists in annoyance. Sure, I'm aware they have the advantage since this is their domain, but I'm more than capable of kicking his butt despite that. I pull an ecto-gun from my backpack and aim at the leader of the group. The blast hits him square in the chest and he collides against two cops behind him. "You were saying?" I exclaim in a sly tone, which obviously angers him more as he notices he's been left behind.

While the dizzy trio involved in the small collision recovers, I turn completely around and aim two missiles to the five remaining cops. The projectiles successfully hit two of the ghosts and a pink smoke covers the whole area.

Perfect. If I fly faster, I'll be free from those freaks.

Unfortunately, as I turn around one last time to look at the smoke-filled area, I notice that the other three ghosts are still following me.

Okay, time for plan B: accelerate the pace and find a hiding place to surprise these goons.

I don't want to keep wasting my suit's power in repetitive blasts. I need one effective attack to take them out for good. If not, they might even follow me into the portal and… no, I don't even want to think about it.

So, a hiding place… the question now is, _where_? A door wouldn't be such a bad idea, considering there are dozens of them floating around me. However, there's the possibility of getting lost or ending up somewhere worse.

A nearby lair? No, I might get a not so warm welcome from its owner.

The small swamp located a couple of feet beneath me? No. There could be creepy ghost crocodiles or something.

How about the giant football ahead of me? Wait, a huge purple football? Who the heck would put something like that in here? Well, it might just work...

Accelerating the pace, I quickly throw a smoke grenade at the ones chasing me. My three enemies curse between coughs and I use the opportunity to hide behind the ridiculous football. I summon the cubes back into my suit and choose another weapon. This time, it's a regular ecto-cannon, already prepared for the three foes heading towards my hideout.

"Stop," I hear one of them say. "He'll take care of her," the ghost exclaims confidently after a pause.

_He?_ Who is he talking about?

"But, Bullet... Walker told us to—ugh!" another one speaks but is cut mid-sentence. Intrigued, I peek from behind the football to find out what's going on.

The ghost in the pirate-like getup is holding one of his companions from the collar of his suit, glaring at him with his only eye. "Tell me, who would you rather fight: Walker or Plasmius?" _Bullet _(or so he was called) asks.

Wait, _Plasmius_? Now I'm even more interested in this little quarrel...

Before the cop can even respond, Bullet continues. "If we fight her here, we'll get into trouble with Plasmius _and_ Walker. You know how the half ghost hates it when someone gets near his territory."

Half-ghost…

So, it's true. It wasn't some delusional entry Danny came up with. I know part of me was convinced by that computer file, but there was still a tiny voice in my head trying to believe in Mr. Masters; trying to believe he really wasn't some crazed-up fruit loop. To hear someone else confirm Danny's story is like a slap across my face. I can't believe how stupid I was...

"So what are we going to tell Walker?" the second cop questions, his voice not even showing the tiniest bit of fear or nervousness, as if lying to _Walker_ had become a common part of his job.

Walker... they've mentioned him several times now. Why does it sound familiar?

I dismiss my current thoughts as Bullet releases the first cop from his grip and turns to face his other partner. "We'll tell him the ghost kid got in the way. He'll be so mad at the punk that he'll forget all about the girl," he replies with a sly grin.

The second cop smiles just as mischievously. "You know, I really want to be there if he ever captures that kid," the ghost says with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Wouldn't you lose the bet if that happens?" Bullet asks amused as he and the other spooks start flying away.

"Well, yes. But it's definitely worth it if it means that the _invincible_ Danny Phantom is subject to some kind of torture," the other cop replies, followed by the laughter of both him and Bullet. The other neglected cop just follows silently behind them. In a matter of seconds, the sound of their cackling dies down as they disappear in the distance.

I sigh in relief though I'm rather intrigued by what just took place. Those ghosts hate Phantom? And they're afraid of Plasmius? No… they said something else. Something about Plasmius' territory...

Of course! They said we were near his territory! So it shouldn't take me long to find…

"The portal!" I exclaim before I can help it and I gape at the swirling vortex that had been behind me all along.

Seriously, I should've paid more attention to my tracker instead of focusing on those lame ghost cops.

Okay, so this is it. I'm here. That's the door between dimensions that will lead me to Plasmius and his hostages. I just have to fly through it, as simple as that. But what if he's at the other side of the portal waiting for me?

Well, I know I had some strategies planned, but I have to focus on a single tactic now, taking into account that Mr. Masters doesn't know I found out his secret. If I go through the portal and he happens to be there, I can use that to my advantage.

I revise the rest of my plan and take a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." And with that, I fly forward.

The first thing I notice as I reenter the human realm is that my benefactor is not present. The immense room happens to be a lab, a well-equipped one at that. Dozens of ongoing experiments cover the two main tables. Several screens showing DNA-related stats adorn the wall. Computers, advanced machinery, weapons, and other contraptions surround the rest of the room, reminding me a bit of Axion Labs.

No longer being necessary, I put my sled away and walk around the room. Just as I'm about to approach one of the computers, an eerie sound startles me. It's similar to the wailing sounds that can be heard in the Ghost Zone, but yet completely different. For one, it sounds stronger but not as sorrowful as the others. In fact, I could almost bet it's only one ghost behind it.

The wailing fades and there's a brief silence. The void is soon replaced by a familiar voice. "Please... stop..." the young and raspy voice pleads. Was that Danny? He's here?

"It will only stop if you tell me what I need to know," an older voice exclaims. I recognize whom it belongs to: it's Mr. Masters.

I swear, if he did anything to hurt Danny...

Calm down, Val. There's no need to be rash. One tiny mistake and it could end up in a bigger mess. Just stick to the plan. Find Danny and the others, distract Plasmius, and get the heck out of here.

Well, the voices came from below, so there has to be an elevator or some stairs leading to a lower level, right?

I walk towards a small hall at the end of the room and notice the stairs I was looking for. At the same time, I can hear Danny clearer.

"No," he replies with a more determined tone and I notice for the first time that there's something different about his voice, though I can't figure out what.

I take my first step downstairs, then the next, and so on in a silent attempt to take a look at the room below.

A heavy sigh is heard. "You're always so stubborn, Daniel," Mr. Masters says tiredly. A moment later, I can hear Danny yelling in pain before the sound turns into another eerie wail.

Something's seriously wrong here.

With as much caution as possible, I stop at the corner of the wall and take a peek to whatever's going on in that adjacent room. My eyes widen at the sight...

Right in the middle of the downstairs lab, there's a huge containment chamber that occupies most of the room. Its walls appear to be made of some sort of glass or transparent plastic, while the frame is completely metallic (at least on the outside). Multiple wires and devices surround the prison, as if it were monitoring whatever's in there.

It's precisely the subject locked inside what surprises me. It's Phantom. He's the one who's been releasing that supernatural wail, though he seems exhausted from the excessive waste of energy. However, he can't break free. His wrists and ankles seem to be chained to the cage.

And, of course, his guardian is also somewhat of a shock. _Plasmius_. He's actually here, looking like the same vampire-like ghost I remember from some months ago. He stands outside the chamber, his back facing me, and he presses a button on a console close to the cage's entrance.

But where's Danny? Where are the others? I clearly heard the name 'Daniel'. Of course! Daniel _Phantom_, not _Fenton_. I guess I'm still not used to calling him something besides 'Phantom', among other not-so-formal names.

As Plasmius continues clicking on the console, the ghostly wail Phantom had been releasing stops. "I'm not asking much," the older spook says. "I just need to know how you managed to obtain that power."

The ghost kid glares. "It's none of your business, Vlad," he answers with the same raspy but determined tone he used before.

"Very well. If that's your response..." Vlad moves his hand towards a button on the control panel but, just as he's about to press it, he's interrupted by the sound of an intercom.

"_Sir, you have a call from your office," _a feminine voice speaks. "_They say it's urgent."_

Plasmius sighs in annoyance. "I'll give you some time to think about it, Daniel," he exclaims before he phases through the roof...

...giving me the opportunity to ask Phantom about Danny and the others.

I glance around the room before I come out of my hideout and confirm that no one else is around. The ghost kid's busy trying to get out of his chains, so he doesn't notice me as I approach his transparent prison.

"At least you won't escape from me this time," I exclaim, startling the white-haired spook.

"Valerie! What are you doing here?" he asks with his hoarse voice. The power he used is obviously affecting his vocal chords.

"I should be asking you the same thing, _ghost,_" I reply angrily. I still haven't forgotten about all the things I'm going to make him pay for.

"We don't have time for this. Plasmius will be back in no time!"

I hate it when he's right.

I sigh. "Fine. Just tell me, where are Sam, Tucker, and the Fentons?"

"I... don't know," he answers softly as he hangs his head.

I raise an eyebrow at that as my irritation begins to build. "What do you mean you don't know? Plasmius kidnapped them. I read the note! They have to be here, somewhere!"

Phantom turns to face me once more, his downcast expression changing immediately into one of confusion. "You _followed_ me to FentonWorks?"

"Did you think I would let you go that easily?" I reply dryly.

The spook lightly shakes his head. "I've learned not to underestimate you. You're an excellent hunter," he exclaims softly.

Hold on... was that a compliment?

I raise an eyebrow at his comment, obviously not expecting it. Still, we're getting out of the topic. "I'm not here to hear you state the obvious. Do you know anything about the others or not?" Though my words are not as cordial, I at least manage to sound less aggressive than usual.

"I don't know where they are, but I know Plasmius didn't bring them here. They were just bait," the ghost explains.

"Bait? You mean... he just wanted _you_?" I ask baffled. "I came here for _nothing_?"

I can't believe it... After all the things I went through, the dangers I faced in the Ghost Zone, the planning, the stress, the tears and frustration... all those troubles were just in vain?

Sure, it's the perfect opportunity to confront Mr. Masters about his secret, but I don't want it to be here, like this. If he's really too dangerous, I don't want to be alone with him. Besides, no one even knows I'm here!

I'm at the edge of a panic attack, but Phantom distracts me as he speaks once again, casting a pleading and worried look. "Maybe you didn't come here for nothing. Valerie, I know it's too much to ask, but... is there a chance you could get me out of here?"

My eyes widen and I take a step back. "_What?_"

"Please... I know you don't trust me and I know you want to rip me apart, but you have no idea what Plasmius is capable of. Heck, I don't even know how much longer I'll be able to stand this torture. It's draining all my energy." He sighs as I continue staring at him. "I just want to go home."

That saddened look... it just looks so real. I _know_ what he means. I want to go home, too. But I still don't trust him. Besides, he's not my problem right now. He can handle himself, right?

Still, I know in the back of my mind that I can't just leave him here. He said it himself: Plasmius used the note as bait. If the ghost kid came here to play hero only to end up in this chamber, then maybe I should give him the benefit of doubt.

But why would a ghost want to help a bunch of humans? It still doesn't make any sense. Not even a half-ghost like Plasmius can stop being mischievous.

Let's think this through: the ghost kid knows more than he's telling, he barely has energy left (or so he claims), and he seems to be the enemy of my enemies (Walker, Bullet, Skulker… Plasmius…). If I get him out of his transparent cell, he won't be able to attack me, he might be able to tell me the weakness of any ghost I might encounter on the flight back, and he might also provide valuable information about the missing people and their whereabouts.

I sigh in annoyance as I walk towards the control panel. "Don't think I'm having second thoughts about you! If I'm going to help you, you'll have to tell me everything you know about Danny and Plasmius," I exclaim as I try to figure out what button to push.

"Deal," he replies after a brief silence. "But you'll have to let me go once we're in Amity Park."

I stare at him for a few seconds, trying to make my decision. My previous reasons to help him once again fill my head. I decide to take a risk. "Deal."

"And who do you think you're making deals with, Miss Gray?" an older voice questions, sending chills to my spine. As I slowly turn around to face the familiar newcomer, I manage to catch a glimpse of Phantom's alarmed expression.

My eyes focus on the one standing by the stairs: Mr. Masters.

* * *

**Notes:**

Yay! Another step closer to the end. As a not-so-random fact, this chapter and the next one are actually the key chapters for both sequels.

Oh, about that… You want to know something _fun_? Since I couldn't work on this chapter (I was having problems with _Word_), I used my spare time to finish the outline for the sequel. As it turns out, there isn't going to be _one_ sequel. There will be _two_: 'The Dawning' (aftermath in Danny's POV) and 'Eclipse' (aftermath of the previous one but in Vlad's POV). See? Fun! (Laughs nervously)

**Coming soon:**

_Chapter 8: The Turning_

_Must… sleep… school in four hours… (faints)._


	9. Chapter 8: The Turning

**Notes: **

There's not much to say except: this chapter gave me a real headache.

Sparky the Wonder Weasel: Happy belated birthday! I hope you had a lot of fun.

Thanks again for all your support through comments, favorites, and alerts. I hope you don't dislike this chapter (grin).

---------------------------

**Chapter 8: The Turning**

Okay, so he really is here. His mere presence confirms it all, doesn't it?

Stay calm, Val.

Just breathe.

Feign surprise but don't show your nervousness.

Don't slip up.

Stay calm.

"M-Mr. Masters!" I manage to exclaim. "What are you doing here?" That's it. Play dumb, Gray. But, most importantly, don't forget to stay calm.

The billionaire walks towards me, casting the same sly and slightly amused expression he used the first time we met. "Why, Miss Gray, I think _I_ should ask _you_ the same question. After all, this _is_ my lab," he replies smoothly.

Play dumb.

"Your lab?" I ask, trying to sound as surprised as possible. "I'm sorry, Mr. Masters. I didn't know. I was tracking down the ghost kid and I ended up here." Of course, he doesn't need to know I really got to this place because of his note and a computer profile.

"He is rather sneaky, isn't he?" the grown man muses out loud. He walks further into the room and stops in front of the cubic chamber that holds Phantom. Vlad –I'll stick to call him that from now on- gives him a triumphant smirk, while the younger spook glares and clenches his teeth. It's a little weird to see them have such a silent battle between them.

"I found him in the main lab while I was taking care of some experiments," Vlad continues, this time looking at me. "Fortunately, I was able to capture him before he destroyed anything. Imagine the extensive research I can now conduct with such an interesting specimen!"

Ghosts as guinea pigs? Even _I_ find it a bit unsettling. It's not like I care about them, it's just kinda... _morbid_. I'd rather destroy them than keep them as lab rats.

Vlad must've seen my grossed out expression because he's suddenly chuckling. "Don't worry, my dear. Everything's under control," he exclaims reassuringly. "I'll take care of this reckless specter."

I turn to face the ghost kid. His angered gaze changes as he turns to meet my eyes. The same worried look from before returns, making me feel sorry for him. Of course, I'll never admit out loud any kind of sympathy towards my green-eyed enemy.

"Come on, I'll escort you to my private jet and send you home," Vlad says as he places a hand on my shoulder, steering me towards the stairs.

"Your jet?" I ask, genuinely surprised.

"Of course! You didn't think I'd let my most reliable hunter go wandering alone through the Ghost Zone, hmm?"

Go home? And leave behind the one who might help me find Danny? Pass. And I also still need to know where the others are.

I stop walking and take his hand off my shoulder. "I can't do that, Mr. Masters," I exclaim in a serious tone as the man in front of me raises an eyebrow. "I came here for the ghost kid and I won't leave without him. He has important information and I need to get it from him." Okay, so maybe I didn't come here looking for that spook, but the rest is true.

"You're asking _me_ to give up a valuable part of my research?" he asks with a light chuckle, clearly amused by my determined request.

_Research_? Yeah, right. From what I've seen and read, this is all for personal gain and it's even destined for wicked purposes, not for the love of _science_.

Stay calm, Val. You can convince him.

"Yes, and I think my reasons have more weight than yours, sir," I answer again in all seriousness, trying to sound as polite as possible while I contradict my benefactor.

"Are you actually serious?" he questions with a hint of disbelief, but he really doesn't wait for a response from me. "In that case, you can interrogate him here for as long as you want, but I _won't _release this boy."

I frown at this. Sure, I would have probably accepted the offer in the past but, now that I know the truth about Plasmius, I can't leave Phantom here. Not only would he end up working for Vlad (which is definitely not good), but there's also a chance that I won't be able to find Danny and the others without his help, as reluctant as I am to admit it.

"That's not enough," I finally reply, still keeping my cool (at least on the outside). "I don't just need him to give me the information. As much as I hate to even consider it, I need him as a guide." Yeah, he'll be a guide who will suffer some severe damage if he turns against me, especially after all the trouble I'm going through just for him.

Vlad doesn't seem to like what I just said. His once gentle and even playful expression suddenly changes into one of displeasure. "I'm afraid I can't let you take him," his tone is now as stern as his look. "I need this boy to carry out my investigation."

"So do I," I reply defiantly.

The wealthy bachelor gives me an irritated glance. "No," his answer is as simple and determined as mine. "Now, you can either take my offer and fly back home on my jet plane, _or_ you can call your father to pick you up. Either way, I advice you to forget about this ghost. Your job here is done."

Somehow, I don't think I'll be able to convince him through simple reasoning. Besides, didn't Phantom say something about how Plasmius wanted him as a minion of some sort? I don't know why or what for, but I'm sure all of this goes beyond a simple chess game, with a ghost kid and a hunter girl as pawns. It's much more than that. If only I could figure it out...

Come on, Val. You didn't come all the way from Amity Park to go back with empty hands. You have to do something. You have the advantage. Don't be afraid to use it.

As the billionaire grabs my wrist and drags me with him towards the stairs, I pull out an ecto-gun and aim it at his head. He stops and turns around when he hears the weapon warming up. His blue eyes stare at the barrel of my gun and he can't help to raise an eyebrow once again.

Stay calm, Valerie.

"I said I won't leave without him," I exclaim as confidently as possible, though I'm really _this_ close to shaking nervously.

Vlad releases my wrist and turns completely around. "I'm not in the mood for threats, Miss Gray," he says in a controlled tone.

"Then just let the ghost kid out of his cage so I can take him with me. I promise I'll stay out of your life afterwards, if that's what you'd like." I mentally groan. I _can't_ believe I'm negotiating Phantom's freedom! Even though I can't see my white-haired opponent, I bet he's dancing triumphantly and doing back flips. Or at least he _would_ if it wasn't for his chains.

"You were always a determined girl," Vlad exclaims in a low and amused tone. "Of course, you do realize that your weapon is only meant to hurt _ghosts_, don't you?"

I try to suppress a sly smile and mask my knowledge about his identity. "Would you like to test that theory?"

We stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds, neither of us making the slightest movement. He only has two options right now: a) he can use his ghostly abilities to finish me once and for all, or b) he can do as I said and let the ghost kid go.

The harsh glare I get from him tells me all I need to know: he's afraid of exposure. He knows he'll lose his precious _pawn_ if he uses his powers. And who's to say I won't use that knowledge to blackmail him eventually? I wouldn't go as low as extortion, but he doesn't know that.

Vlad moves towards the control panel, our mutual glare never fading. Just as his hand is about to touch one of the buttons, he stops. I mentally shiver as a new expression takes the place of his previous anger, turning it into a smug smile. "By the way, Miss Gray," he begins nonchalantly. "Did he ever tell you what he did to Daniel?" he asks, gesturing with a slight movement of his head towards Phantom, who is now staring with disbelief at his archenemy.

I stop myself from blinking and lowering my gun. Instead, I defy Vlad with a narrowed gaze. He's just trying to distract me. "What do you know about Danny?"

His eyes change once again, this time casting what looks like an artificial sadness. How didn't I notice those things in the past? "I have reasons to believe that he was attacked and perhaps even murdered by this ghost," he replies rather theatrically. I can't help but widen my eyes after that comment. Danny could be _dead_?

"_What?_" the high-pitched voice of the ghost kid exclaims before I can even utter a word. "Valerie, he's lying. I would _never_ do something like that!"

"I'm afraid I'm only telling you the truth," Vlad insists. "You know how much I care about my beloved Maddie. And Jack. That's why I would do _anything_ to protect their children. When I found out about this ghost's felony, I knew I had to do something to stop him.

"I didn't want you to worry, so I tried not to mention a thing about this. You're my best hunter. I need you to be in top shape for the sake of those you protect."

I nod softly, finally understanding his intentions. I really can't help but feel confused, disappointed, hurt, and even frustrated. However, I know what I have to do.

"Val, you have to believe me," Phantom pleads once again. "He's just trying to—"

"Enough!" I yell as I lower my gun, eyeing both Phantom and Vlad through my narrowed glare. The ghost kid has an alarmed look on his pale face. Vlad, on the other hand, looks rather satisfied with both our reactions. "I'm _sick_ and tired of all of it," I continue. "It has been a year full of lies and games... I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Not only did you use me for your own personal gain, but you also tricked me into a false sense of security.

"I was blind before. I dismissed all the signs that told me to be careful, to stop acting rashly. But now, I know better than that. I know what's under your mask. I know _exactly_ what you are."

Phantom looks at me with a mixture of fear and confusion. "What are you--?"

"I wasn't talking to you, _spook_," I interrupt once again, which causes another surprised reaction from the ghost kid. "I was talking to _Plasmius_."

I face the renowned billionaire, who is looking wide-eyed at me. Before he can even react, I fire my ecto-gun at Vlad's chest. The blast sends him flying a few feet backwards, making him crash into the wall and fall unconscious. Still, I know it won't last long.

Taking advantage of his dazed state, I quickly move towards the control panel to open the cage. There are at least a dozen of buttons and I'm not sure which one to push. I turn to meet Phantom's gaze, who is still awestruck by what just happened. "What button did he use to close the door?" I ask him.

He hesitates for a moment before he regains his composure, or as much as possible. "Uh, the red one. The one to your right," he replies.

Spotting the red button, I press it and look expectantly at the door, which unfortunately doesn't budge. "Guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way," I mutter as I decide to push another button randomly to see if it unlocks the door.

"Wait!" Phantom yells, a second too late: my finger just pressed a blue button.

In an instant, a visible surge of energy travels through the restraints that hold the ghost kid. Phantom closes his eyes as he flinches in pain. His screams fill the room for a few moments until the energy stops. He looks a bit shaken, which is understandable considering what happened, but he seems to be fine aside from that.

"How come you didn't release that horrible wail this time?" I ask as I try to mask my guilty expression.

The white-haired specter shakes his head and looks at me. "That was just some sort of energy booster," he replies simply, letting me know it's not time for another questioning. He then tries to see the panel from where he's standing -or hanging, actually-. "Why don't you try the green one?" he suggests.

Just as I'm about to press the green switch, a pained groan startles me. I turn to look at Vlad's body, and notice he's moving. The ghost kid and I share an alarmed look. "He's waking up," I exclaim. Without wasting another second, I press the button.

The chains holding him begin to glow for a moment before they're unlocked, releasing my "former" enemy ("former" as in "still not trustworthy"). Unfortunately, the door separating me from Phantom is still closed.

The confused billionaire opens his eyes and looks in our direction. His gaze narrows as he begins to stand up. My chances of fleeing before my benefactor woke up are simply gone.

While I remind myself for the umpteenth time to remain calm, I summon again both my jet sled and the three cubic lasers. Once the cubes appear, I fire them at the control panel. The blast effectively destroys the console and the entrance is opened, allowing Phantom to float out of his prison. "Maybe I should've done that sooner," I mutter to myself.

The ghost kid looks at me as he's about to say something, but someone else speaks before he can say a word. "I'm saddened by your attitude, Miss Gray. I thought you were true to your convictions concerning that ghost," Vlad exclaims as he starts walking towards us.

Why isn't he saying anything about the uncovering of his secret? Heck, he didn't even complain about the blast!

"Drop the act, Plasmius," I exclaim while I point my gun at him, the three cubes warming up a blast as well. He stops as he notices this. "I already know the truth."

I'm not even surprised that I could finally defy him without feeling the slightest tinge of fear. Somehow, I feel more confident now that I have some backup, as weird as it is to consider Phantom an ally.

Besides, I really want to place my aggression where it truly belongs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vlad replies. His tone and expression are bordering on anger, but he's trying to act as smooth and innocent as possible.

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Sure, because the fact that you're half a ghost doesn't ring any bells."

The ghost kid releases a small gasp behind me, but I'm really more interested in Vlad's surprised look. After a brief silence, he sighs in defeat and lowers his gaze. "You're right, my dear," he begins. "I don't know how you found out about my... _condition_, but you got the wrong impression. I can assure that I've only been trying to protect you. You certainly don't know what you're getting yourself into."

I don't need to know what I'm getting myself into. I was already involved without noticing! And how can he even claim he lied to protect me?

_Now_ I'm mad.

"I'm not blind anymore, _Vlad_," I hiss in anger. "I know you're the one behind Danny's disappearance and I know you kidnapped his friends and family. What I still need to find out is _where_ you have them!"

"I have nothing to do with that," he defends himself once more. "You can search my whole castle, if you want, but I don't have any of them here."

I see the ghost kid's right hand preparing a blast. His anger seemed to be building up ever since Vlad started talking. He takes a defiant step forward and glares at the man in front of us. "_Where_ are they?" Phantom asks through clenched teeth.

I'm a bit startled by the intensity of his tone. It sounds almost as if he really _cared_ about the ones who are missing. What really surprises me the most, though, is how I've never heard him speak like that. During all our battles, he showed an annoyed, frightened, or sometimes even playful attitude towards me. Now it's anger, but this is the first time I recognize it in his voice.

Does that mean he doesn't hate me as much as I hate _him_?

"As I said," Vlad's words snap me back to reality, "You won't find anyone here." He then turns to face me with another smug smile. "But I'm sure _he_ knows where Daniel is."

_What?_

"You _know_?" I ask Phantom, not hiding my surprise.

The ghost kid doesn't even look at me. His narrowed gaze is still fixed on the one who's allegedly his archenemy. "I know Danny's fine, but we still need to find the others," he replies.

"How can you know Danny's fine?" I ask as I lift an eyebrow.

"Because he's not here."

"You sound so certain. How could that be?" Vlad now questions sarcastically, making Phantom scowl. "I must say I'm disappointed by your choice, Miss Gray. He's been clearly feeding you with lies, so why would you trust _him_ over your benefactor?"

Phantom turns to meet my inquisitive glare. "Because I'm not the one who sent Skulker to attack Danny, or the one who left the note at FentonWorks," he replies with a low but determined tone.

Why are things always so complicated? Why can't the bad guys wear black hats while the good guys wear white? I know Phantom's right. Vlad has been behind all of this. Unfortunately for the ghost kid, that doesn't mean I trust him yet.

Even if Vlad is truly some seriously crazed up fruit loop, Phantom has been my enemy for so long that I don't think I'll be able to think about him otherwise. He's a ghost. Period.

Still... I know he's the only one who can help me right now. I only trust him (for now) because he's the lesser of two evils.

I sigh in annoyance. "You still have a lot of explaining to do, _ghost_, but you'll have plenty of time on our flight home." Phantom gives me a small smile before both of us return our attention to Vlad.

Our enemy's glare intensifies. He looks at my gun and at Phantom's glowing hand, clearly realizing we could be considered as threats. "Is that how you want it to be?" he asks coldly. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

With those last words as Vlad Masters, two rings of black energy surround his waist and transform him into a familiar blue-skinned ghost. Plasmius fixes his red glare on us and immediately releases a blast from his hand in our direction.

Everything else happens so fast that it's practically a blur. Between punches, kicks, blasts, and wordless battle cries, every movement is almost done instinctively. In the last few seconds, I know I fired my gun, that somehow one of my three cubic lasers was destroyed, that Plasmius managed to deflect a beam from Phantom, and that the ghost kid created a shield around the two of us to fend off an incoming attack.

Never in my whole year as a ghost hunter had I felt so lost in a battle. The intensity of this fight even surpasses the one I had against the Ghost King and his creepy Knight. Sure, they're still definitely stronger than Phantom and Plasmius together, but it's the _way_ these two spooks are fighting that baffles me. It's almost as if they knew each other's strategies and weaknesses; as if they had become accustomed to trading blows between them. I really don't know how to describe it. One thing's for sure: I'm practically an intruder in this match between these two 'mortal' enemies.

In those brief instants of rushed combat, my mind barely registered many of the things that took place, including the witty banter that both ghosts exchanged or the stinging sensation on my left arm.

Wait... I'm injured?

I look at my left upper arm and notice a cut. It's bleeding and it's a bit painful, but not enough to stop me from fighting. How the heck did I get hurt, anyway?

Focusing back on the battle, I prepare to fly out of the shield and charge at Vlad. However, before I can take off, Phantom's voice stops me. "Val, wait!" At the sound of that, I stop and eye him with a mix of impatience and curiosity. "As much as I'd love to see you beat the crap out of him, don't do anything rash," my new ally warns me. "He's dangerous."

I roll my eyes at that statement. "As if I hadn't noticed," I reply at the same time that I see _four _Vlads attempting to destroy the barrier protecting us.

Phantom is straining to keep the shield up and he looks ready to collapse, but he's still standing. I know I have to do something quick to help him.

...Did that sentence really cross my mind?

"I just want to get you away from that boy. I really don't want to hurt you, Valerie," one of Plasmius' duplicates exclaims as they all continue hitting and blasting the dome around us.

"What makes you think you can?" I snap back.

I'm about to go out of the shield to continue the fight, dismissing completely a previous warning, but the ghost kid stops me again. "Stay here!"

Plasmius continues with his taunts and blasts, but I refrain myself from going out and doing anything _rash_, like Phantom said. "Fine," I mutter.

He does seem to know him better than I do. Maybe he'll be able to tell me any tips to fight against this fruit loop.

The ghost kid looks at me directly in the eye. "I know you're more than capable of defending yourself, but if we want to get out of here, we have to work together," he says in a low voice, which sounds more and more tired with each passing minute.

Work together? This is some serious déjà vu. I mean, here we are again, fighting against an enemy we have in common. But what if this turns out to be the same as last time? What if we work as a team for now and end up as foes again after a while?

But if it's not this, what other choice do I have?

"What do you have in mind, spook?" I ask after a moment.

"I don't have much energy left, so we have to act fast," he replies in a hushed tone. "Can you aim your two remaining cubes separately?"

"I don't know... I haven't tried that before," I reply honestly.

"You'll have to give it a try. I can't hold this shield much longer." His voice sounds more strained than before. How has he been able to use that amount of energy without collapsing? Either he's stronger than I thought he was or he somehow managed to regain his energy.

Hold on a second... didn't he say something about an energy booster?

His voice interrupts my thoughts once again. "On the count of three, I'm going to drop the shield and you'll have to fly towards the stairs. Clear the way using each cube against a Vlad. I'll take care of the other two and cover your back," he commands.

I stare at him in disbelief. "You want me to flee without you, after all that trouble? Who _died_ and made _you_ the boss anyway?" I exclaim enraged, but only loud enough for him to hear.

Seriously, I can't leave him behind. He won't be strong enough to fight for long. And _then_ I would have to come back to save him… _again!_

"Do you have something else in mind?" he asks.

Well, we need Plasmius to lower his guard and to get rid of his duplicates. We can't use too much energy and we can't waste too much time. For all we know, the Fentons could be in mortal danger. But how exactly are we going to eliminate his three other copies with the minimum effort? Unless...

"Actually, I do have something else in mind." But I don't really like the idea. If it fails, we're back to square one. Maybe even worse than that... "Just shut up and let me handle this," I whisper.

Phantom gives me a curious look. "What are you g--?"

"Vlad!" I yell, interrupting the ghost kid. The four Vlads put their attacks on hold and look at me questioningly. "You're a business man, right? You obviously make deals and negotiations all the time."

"Where are you trying to get with this?" one of the duplicates asks impatiently.

"We'll make a deal," I reply. I hope this works... "You let us go this time, and your secret will be safe."

Vlad gives me another smug smile, which I was somehow expecting. "And how do you suppose you're going to expose me if I refuse?" he asks. "You have no proof about your claim."

I _really_ hope this works.

"You know, that's one of the benefits of having a back-up plan," I continue bluffing. Why didn't I really have a back-up plan? "Before I came here, I made sure to leave behind a folder with all the information I found out about you. I gave it to a friend and told her not to open it unless I went missing. It would be a real shame if you ended up losing in your own game, all because you wouldn't let two of your _pawns_ go."

Pawn-related banter? Check.

Plasmius scowls noticeably. "You're bluffing," he exclaims in a lower tone.

"Would you like to test _that_ theory, too?" I ask defiantly. "My friend can create a huge fuzz about this if she wants to. Her group of friends can be very influential."

Well, if I had given Star the folder and if she convinced Paulina that Vlad Masters/Plasmius is trying to destroy Danny Phantom, Paulina could make a huge scandal to save her beloved 'ghost boy'. Too bad I didn't think about it before.

It feels weird. I mean... I used to resort to my _charm_ to get whatever I wanted, which was something I learned that with the A-list girls. Of course, I didn't use it as much as Paulina, but I was always able to pull it off whenever I needed it. This time, though, it's not really charm. It's plain blackmail, and it's worse because I'm lying about it. It feels weird because it's a low trick to use, even if it's against Vlad.

The older ghost looks between Phantom and me. After a brief internal debate, he sighs in defeat. "Very well. I accept your terms. You may go in exchange of that file," he says. The same rings of black energy reappear around his waist and he resumes his human form. A smirk is visible on his face. "It seems that you're not the only one who's learning something from me, my boy," he tells Phantom, who grits his teeth and prepares to punch Vlad in the face.

I grab the spook's wrist and he turns to face me questioningly (yet again). "It's not worth it. Let's go," I exclaim.

We already have what we wanted. We already have our freedom. I know Vlad won't give up and he _will_ return with another plot, but we're not ready to fight him this time.

The ghost kid gives me another determined look. "Not yet," he mutters. "Cover your ears."

Before I can even ask him what he's up to, he takes a deep breath and unleashes one of his horrible wails. The attack is directed towards his former prison and the control panels. The sound is so awful that I have to cover my ears, just like he warned. Even as I do so, I still feel as if my brain's going to explode. It wasn't this bad when he was locked in that chamber.

Vlad is also protecting his ears with his hands, his eyes are shut and his teeth are clenched, which makes him unaware at the moment of all the destruction in his underground lab.

The room shakes as the small prison becomes a pile of rubble, along with several devices, monitors, and other objects. Surprisingly enough, the roof above us doesn't collapse, though a part of it does have some damage.

The wail fades. All that's left is a curtain of dust and smoke. I notice the ghost kid on his knees, panting after releasing all that energy. He coughs, looking even weaker than before. All the energy he had left is now definitely gone. I still can't believe he took such a risk. I had already bargained our ticket out of here and then he ruins all of it with his little stunt!

Sure, Plasmius is nowhere to be seen, but that's mainly because of the still unsettled smog, not because he's out cold or anything. We should hurry, though. We can use this as a distraction to flee without a problem.

Besides, I'll have plenty of time to give Phantom a piece of my mind...

Without another word and without wasting another second, I grab Phantom's hand and guide him onto my jet sled. He sits on the back and I immediately take off to the room upstairs, flying directly through the portal and into the Ghost Zone.

I try to recall how to go back to Amity Park and finally remember about the coordinates I had stored in my suit's computer. A small map with the route I traveled appears on the small screen on my forearm. All we have to do is follow the map backwards, towards the Fenton Portal.

With that decision made, I start flying as fast as my sled allows me. Phantom's grip on the board tightens noticeably. Good. At least he didn't fall unconscious.

I glance for a second over my shoulder to look at him. "You still have a lot of explaining to do, spook."

Phantom gives a tired sigh. "I know," he replies in a weary tone. There's a brief silence between us before he continues. "Where do you want to begin?"

----------------------------

**Notes:**

None... brain out of service.

(J'ai mal de la tête...)

Next chapter will be better. I promise.

**Coming soon:**

_Chapter 9: The Explaining_ (of my headache?)


	10. Chapter 9: The Explaining

**Notes: **

I am so sorry for the long wait. In truth, part of the delay had much to do with lack of time but also because I recently injured my wrist.

Anyway, thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. I apologize for not replying any review this time. Trust me, I have tons of pending messages from the last month or so, so it's not because I'm ignoring you or anything, hehe.

All right, on to the story. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and just to make things clear: this story is officially post-season two and pre-season three, savvy?

Dedicated to Darth Frodo (_you'll see why, (insert evil laughter here)_).

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Explaining**

_Phantom sighed. "Where do you want to begin?"_

To be honest, I really don't know. There's just so much I want to ask, about Vlad, about Danny, and even about Phantom's involvement in all of this. Many of the things I've read, seen, and heard in the past few hours don't make much sense or are simply _strange_. Like, why would Vlad give me weapons to destroy the ghost kid? He clearly wants him as an apprentice or something, so why waste him? There are just so many mysteries in all of this...

I sigh as I continue watching my path, relieved that we haven't seen any ghost nearby. Not that I don't have enough energy to fight them. Even with my injured arm, I can still defend myself. I just can't afford to waste more time.

"Why don't we start with what's going on? What does Vlad want?" I ask after a while.

Phantom remains silent for a few seconds. I don't really feel comfortable whenever he does that. It makes me feel like he's trying to find a better way to deceive me. "I'm... not sure," he says in the same weary tone as before, though now it has some uncertainty added. "He wanted me to tell him how I got my Ghostly Wail. He forced me to use it over and over again unless I gave in. But, knowing Vlad, there has to be more to it than just learning a new ability."

"How come you never used it before?" I don't remember he ever used that kind of power in our past battles, probably because it's too draining.

"I've only used it a couple of times, but only when it's absolutely necessary," the ghost kid replies. "It's very destructive, so I don't want to take the risk of causing more property damage or hurting anyone. Besides, it weakens me a lot, so it's kind of a last resort."

Since when does he even care about property damage? He's always trashing stores, blasting buildings, and breaking windows, not to mention I always had to clean up whenever he fought at the Nasty Burger.

I try to dismiss those thoughts to continue with our little _chat_. "So, if it weakens you that much, how come you were able to use it so many times?"

Ironically, my question seems to send chills through Phantom's spine. "He kept _recharging_ my energy by shocking me after every wail."

"The blue button..." I exclaim softly, more to myself than to anyone else.

"Yeah," he confirms softly. "I still don't know how he did it, but I hope it at least takes him a while to rebuild another one of those things."

Well, Phantom got somewhat hurt after every shock, but he still managed to get his energy back, or at least enough to use in a Ghostly Wail. But what if Vlad found a way to make it less painful? What if he uses it on himself to recover during a battle? We wouldn't be able to beat him! It was bad as it is...

"How did you find out, anyway?" Phantom asks, snapping me out of my current train of thought.

I mentally cringe. "What?"

I know exactly what he's talking about. But, if he really turns out to be Danny's friend, how am I supposed to explain that I found out about Vlad by hacking into Fenton's computer?

The weight on the jet sled shifts a bit as my spooky passenger moves from his spot. I look at him over my shoulder. He still seems tired, but at least he somehow managed to summon enough energy to stand up behind me. "How did you know that Vlad was half ghost?" he asks once more. The look in his eyes is both full of curiosity and defiance, as if he's daring me to lie.

Now that I think about it, why _should_ I tell him? It's none of his business how I found out. If it were Danny, then that's another story. He and I need to talk about all of this. Including _how_ he found out about my job as a ghost hunter.

But Danny's not here right now and I have to deal with Phantom in the meantime. I know that if I want the ghost kid to be completely honest with me, I have to at least be partially honest with him.

I sigh in annoyance as I try to think of a simple way to answer. "I found the note in Danny's room. I started looking up for some information on Plasmius and stumbled across a profile. The file had all this information about him and it explained his _condition_. That's all," I reply simply, shrugging as if it weren't a big deal.

"A profile?" The suspicious tone in which he asks this is proof enough that he doesn't believe me. "Wait, you _hacked_ into Danny's computer?" he asks alarmed.

I turn to glance at him one more time over my shoulder. "How do _you_ know what's on Danny's computer?" I ask while narrowing my gaze (and also while attempting to distract him).

My eyes shift back to the path ahead but not before I take a glimpse at Phantom's paling face. "I, uh, kinda helped him with all that research. We work pretty much as a team. I fight ghosts, he keeps tabs," he says with a nervous chuckle, which is suddenly interrupted by a pained hiss. I look at him and notice he's clutching his ribs. Apparently, he didn't recover from the first attack when Vlad caught him.

Before he notices my gaze fixed upon him, I direct my attention to the oozing doors in front of me. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. He might think I'm worried about him or something.

"How did you hack into his files?" he asks after a few moments.

Oh, boy... this will be embarrassing...

For Danny, I mean.

"Two words: Paulina Fenton," I reply dryly. "Seriously, is that all that goes through a boy's mind?"

"Well, maybe he just forgot to change his password," he exclaims a bit defensively. What's with him, anyway? "Why don't we just forget about that?"

"Fine with me."

"So, how much do you know?" he asks after a beat.

To be honest, I think I know a lot more than I wish I knew…

"I know about Vlad's accident, his previous plans, his intentions, and even that he used me to get to you," I practically mutter this last part. It's enraging and frustrating just to think about it. "What I still don't know is _why_ he's so interested in Danny."

A tense silence fills the atmosphere. I think I'm making the ghost kid uncomfortable with these questions, which might mean that I'm doing the _right_ ones. Well, at least he's answering all of them. For his own sake, he'd better be telling the truth.

"He… uh… sort of wants him as a son," Phantom begins to explain. "Since Vlad couldn't get the woman of his dreams, he's now aiming for the son he never had with her," he adds bitterly.

That kinda makes sense, especially since Vlad seems to be obsessed with everything he sets his mind on, at least according to his profile. Still, there's something wrong about all of this. "If that's true, then why didn't he just take Danny instead of going after you and the others?"

"Most things with Vlad are complicated," he replies after yet another pause. "He likes to see the whole thing as if it's chess. So, even if his moves don't make sense, they somehow help him in the long run. There's usually a failure in his plans, that's how I'm usually able to beat him. Well, that and luck, I guess. But even if he loses a battle, he always finds a way to turn those failures into advantages."

"What do you mean?" I ask intrigued. The spook sure seems to know Plasmius well. So, maybe if I learn how Vlad's mind works, I'll be able to prepare myself for any future attack.

Phantom sighs. "Remember the fight against the Ghost King?"

"Even if I didn't, you've kept reminding me about it today," I reply in a droll tone.

"Right." Even though I can see him, I can practically hear how he rolls his eyes while he speaks. "Anyway, during that battle, he lost the Ring of Rage and got his two _pawns_ injured: you and me. So, that should be considered a failure, right?" I nod slowly, not sure where he's going with this. "Well, since Pariah Dark was no longer in the picture, the Fright Knight apparently went to Vlad's side. And while I was unconscious after the fight, he took the Fenton Battlesuit and the Crown of Fire. Three advantages to compensate for three losses_"_.

Wait, _what?_

Vlad has the Ghost King's crown? Wouldn't that give him more power or _something_ in the Ghost Zone?

"There's probably a lot more you should know about him," Phantom continues before I can even mutter a word.

"We have time," I simply reply. "What else has he done that I haven't read in his profile?"

I _really_ need to find out more about Vlad. After all, he seems to be more dangerous than I thought…

* * *

"The other clones actually melted and I managed to destroy everything, so there's a chance he won't try it again. At least for a while," Phantom mutters. "Anyway, I still don't know where Danni's hiding, but she won't cause any trouble if she ever comes back, so don't worry." 

Yeah, right. Like I'm going to trust a clone more than I trust the ghost kid.

This is still a lot to digest for a day. After all the stories Phantom told me in the past few minutes (or hours, I'm not sure; I kinda lost track of time), it seems like there are more questions than answers. And the mystery deepens if I take into consideration all the small slips and omitted data during his narration. He didn't even mention much about Danny.

"All right, so what about Danny? How did _he_ get involved in all of this?"

"I already told you," he replies.

"No, you said he was helping you somehow, but you haven't told me _what_ he does exactly." I think I sound more demanding than intended, but I don't really mind. I want to know how much he's involved in all of this.

Phantom sighs tiredly. "He's the one who first found out that Vlad was half ghost, all right?" he replies. "Since Danny found out his secret, Vlad's been trying to recruit him ever since, aside from the whole 'son' thing. I think he sees some sort of potential in him," the ghost adds with a shudder.

"So Vlad's revenge involves having Danny betraying his own dad?" Well, even if Vlad is sick, at least I know Danny would never do that.

"Yeah, but more often than not, they're all are protected against Vlad."

"Today doesn't seem to be a good example," I mutter dryly. "How are they protected, anyway? The Fentons aren't exactly the best ghost hunters around."

"You know, you should give them a lot more credit than that," Phantom says with a hint of annoyance. "Most of their inventions work, they've done a lot of research throughout the years, and they can definitely defend themselves. Sure, da-Danny's dad isn't always very competent, but trust me when I tell you he would do what's necessary when it comes to saving his family."

Jeez… since when did he get so defensive about the Fentons?

"Still, you have to admit that's not enough to fight against Vlad," I say instead.

"True, but that's why they have _me_ to help them, even if the only ones aware about it are Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danny."

"_Jazz_ is also involved?" I ask without hiding my surprise. "But she's too--"

"Overbearing?" Phantom supplies jokingly.

"She's considered a genius," I reply, trying to ignore his comment. "She would know better than to get involved with a ghost like you."

"Gee, thanks," he exclaims sarcastically.

I roll my eyes at that. "You know you're still not completely trustworthy, Phantom." To be honest, I don't know if he'll ever be. "So, if they're all involved… do they _know_ who I am?" I ask before he can protest the previous statement. Even though I tried to sound calm, I know there was some nervousness in my voice.

"I don't know," he says after a long pause. "I haven't told them, but they might've found out by themselves."

"What about Danny?" I insist. "There's a chance he knows, right? You said it yourself: he's the one who made the database, so he has to have figured it out."

"What if he's just waiting for _you_ to tell him?" he responds softly. "It's your secret, not his. Besides, he really wants to be your friend, sometimes even more than that. He already has to deal with ghosts all the time, so maybe he likes having that tiny bit of normalcy left with you, even if it gets awkward for him at times."

To be honest, I like having that 'tiny bit of normalcy' with Danny. Goofing around, talking about silly things, laughing whenever we hear a funny word, sharing stories that don't involve ghosts for a change… I love having all that with him.

But, if he's really waiting for me to tell him, would that ruin everything we already have? Would that change our friendship for the worse?

"Val, turn left," Phantom suddenly exclaims, before I can even make another comment. I questioningly raise an eyebrow and look at him. "If we keep heading on this direction, we'll fly by Walker's prison, and I doubt he'll let us go easily."

I cringe at the thought and immediately slow down. "Do you at least know another way to reach the portal?" I ask, deciding to ponder about Danny later.

"Yeah. Turn left," he repeats.

At this, I can't stop my gaze from narrowing. "If this is some cheap trick to lead me to your lair or some sort of trap, I swear you'll regret you ever got an afterlife," I threaten through gritted teeth. I still don't trust him, so who's to say he won't try to take me to one of his spooky friends so he can get me out of the way?

Don't be paranoid, Val. He's weak. He can't really stand a chance against you, right now.

"What's it going to take to change your opinion about me?" Phantom exclaims after a tired sigh. "Because I've already proven time and again that I'm **_not_** trying to hurt you!"

I can't help but scoff at this. "You want me to list your crimes, _spook_?"

"But I've already explained everything!"

"I just can't trust you!" I angrily yell, which causes the ghost kid to shut up. Taking a deep breath, I turn my glider to the left, just like Phantom told me to. "Look, I admit I need your help to find Danny and I've even been willing to dismiss our past fights for now, but even if you're saying the truth about being Danny's friend, that doesn't mean I consider you a good guy. I already gave you the chance to prove yourself once and you still turned against me."

"I didn't turn against you," Phantom replies sternly. "Things were just too complicated and led to more misunderstandings."

"That's why I'm still _trying_ to figure out all of this!" I snap at him. "Everything I believed in has been brutally shattered today. I used to live by constants, facts, _truths_... but it's just not that easy.

"To me, Vlad Masters was a man I could admire. He gave me the opportunity to canalize my anger and frustration into something useful: ghost hunting. Then it turns out it was all just to get to you and possibly even Danny.

"After everything that's happened today, the only thing left for me to trust, to believe, and even to hold on to is the _fact_ that all ghosts are evil. Plasmius proved me that. I mean, even with half of his humanity remaining, he manipulated me for his own benefit! Everything he said turned out to be a lie.

"So, do you still want to know _why_ I can't trust you?"

I let my words sink into his thick head while I look at the new path he recommended. This part of the Ghost Zone doesn't look much different, but I can see a few less lairs nearby, which could be a sign that we're not going to face as many dangers as I did before.

"It's _never_ easy," Phantom says, startling me a bit since I didn't really expect an immediate reply. "Enemies, friends, life, death, love, hate, trust... those will always be hard to define, especially in our case. We're fifteen and we deal with these concepts day after day, even more than the average person.

"That's why we take risks every now and then. We trust, we love, we hate, but we're never sure if it's the right choice. We declare enemies and friends, but at the end they don't always have that label permanently.

"What I'm trying to say is you don't have to figure out everything right now, but try to keep an open mind."

A small burst of guilt washes over me. I _hate_ it when he makes me feel as confused as right now. Whenever I get close enough to him, he always manages to say something that will turn my views on him upside down, even if it's just for a moment.

Could it be that he's more than an annoying and dangerous ghost? After hearing everything he said, does he really care? Does he actually have some feelings left?

Is it possible that we're more similar than I thought?

"Why?" I muse out loud.

"Why what?" the ghost kid asks confused.

I slow down and turn to look at him. "Why are you making things so complicated?"

Phantom stares at me in disbelief. "_I'm_ making things complicated?"

"It's not just the secrets you seem to keep or the plans Vlad comes up with. You're always talking like a good guy now and acting like a bad guy later. What's it going to be? Because I'm seriously tired of this _game_ you're trying to play."

The ghost kid furrows his eyebrows. "Just because there's trouble and I'm the only one standing, it doesn't mean I'm the one causing all the damage," he replies. "If you haven't noticed, I've been fighting ghosts ever since they first showed up in Amity Park. I've stopped ghosts as powerful as Pariah Dark and--"

"And you also tried to kidnap the mayor!" I interrupt. "You were even declared 'Public Enemy Number One'!"

Yeah, my opinion of him isn't solely based on the things he's done to me…

"I was framed!" he defends once more. "Look, if I'm not going to be able to convince you by telling you the truth behind all those situations, then let me find another way to prove I'm a good guy."

"Like what?" I ask with an unimpressed tone.

Phantom seems to hesitate for a second before his face brightens. "The portal!"

"How would the portal prove it?" Is he trying to confuse me again?

The ghost rolls his eyes and points to something ahead of us. I turn around and notice a swirling green vortex a several feet away.

My stomach gives a nasty flip as we approach the portal. Once in Amity Park, I'll have to look for Danny and the others, but what if we're already too late? What if they're nowhere to be found?

I shake my head and try to dismiss these thoughts. "I hope there's still time," I whisper to myself.

A hand rests on my shoulder and I notice it belongs to the ghost kid. "We'll find them. They've dealt with ghosts before. Don't worry," he exclaims reassuringly. I simply stay silent.

I still hate it when he does that...

We finally reach the portal and cross it without hesitation. The lab is just the way I left it and there are still no signs of anyone in here.

The ghost kid hops off my jet sled and floats a few inches above the floor. He summons a small ectoblast in his hand without releasing it, which casts a dim light in the dark corners of the room. The ball of energy looks weak, but I guess it's still a bit helpful.

Snapping out of my observations, I place my hands on my hips and turn my narrowed gaze towards my ghostly companion. "Let's make things clear, spook. If you're going to help me find them, you have to stay where I can see you. I don't want you to pull any of your stunts."

"Can't we just keep each other informed?" he asks. "It's easier if we split."

It's easier, but I don't know if it's safer. I mean, what if he has some plan up his sleeve?

Okay, I have to stop doing that. He wouldn't be able to hurt me, even if he wanted to.

"I'd feel a lot more comfortable if we didn't go in different directions," I reply in all honesty.

Phantom seems to be internally debating about something. Judging by the looks of it, he's probably trying to come up with a different 'solution'. "I never really thanked you for saving me back there," he says after a brief pause, which catches me completely off guard.

"So why are you bringing that up _now_?" I question him intrigued. Seriously, what does that have to do with anything in this moment?

"I just wanted you to know that before I left," he answers. Before I can even think about the meaning behind his words, he turns intangible and flies through the ceiling.

"Hey! Come back here!" I can't believe he did it again! He... left. Just like that! Oh, but he's not getting too far. He's still in a bad shape and I still have a reliable tracker with me.

Without wasting another second, I click on my jet sled and maneuver it out of the room. I go from there towards the second floor, where I fly out of the residence through Danny's open window. I could've used the front door, but I don't want to destroy anything, not to mention I would be drawing too much attention to myself.

Heck, I'm already drawing too much attention to myself as it is.

The good thing is it's already dark, so I might be able to blend better with the darkness. I don't even know how late it is. Probably enough to get myself grounded for the rest of the school year. With my luck, it might be much more than that.

I'll worry about that later. Right now, I have to find Phantom before he does something… something… whatever he's trying to do!

He _knows_, doesn't he? He knows where they are, or at least he knows where _Danny_ is. If they're friends, why wouldn't he tell me? This only confirms my suspicions: Phantom tricked me.

A dim dot appears on my tracker. He's not far away. In fact, he doesn't seem to be moving too fast. I might be able to reach him soon enough.

I continue following my tracking device and soon see him flying a few feet ahead of me. We've reached the park where it all started. Maybe he wants to find some clues over there. I prepare a net launcher as I see him flying towards some trees. Wait… he's not flying; he's falling.

This has to be a sick form of irony.

The dot becomes dimmer and I can't see the ghost kid from above. I finally dive down towards the place he crashed to start looking for him. My visor helps me to see better in the dark, but I still can't see any trace of him.

Before I can fly an inch further, I hear a pained grunt. That's when I notice a faint glow coming from behind a tree. I move closer and find Phantom, lying unconscious on the ground. Again. He probably used all the energy he had left to fly away from me.

So what am I supposed to do now? I'm _not_ going to take him in for some questioning. That's a mistake I'm never going to repeat. I mean, if he was so desperate to get away from me, he's definitely guilty about something. How much did he lie to me today?

I don't have time for this. If he's not going to help me find the ones I'm looking for, I shouldn't waste more energy on him. Maybe I should just leave him there. Sparing his afterlife this time will be the last favor I ever do for him. It's the only thing I'll do for helping me against Vlad.

But that's it.

"If I ever see you again, Phantom, I won't be as nice as today."

I take another look at the dormant body of my most complicated enemy yet (aside from Plasmius, of course). He seems almost fragile compared to how he usually looks. I avert my gaze and prepare to leave when a bright light catches my attention. I turn around once again and stare baffled at the new sight in front of me...

* * *

**Notes:**

_What to say… what to say…_

See you on the next update?

**Coming soon:**

_Chapter 10: The Staggering_


	11. Chapter 10: The Staggering

**Notes: **

You know, I'm sort of amused of what an ambiguous cliffhanger can do...

Anyway, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Thank you so much for your comments, favorites, and alerts. Also, thank you for being so patient. I know how annoying it can be to wait for an update.

_Darth Frodo_: Happy birthday! I hope you have a wonderful time today!

And now, to the next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Staggering**

"Valerie? I didn't expect to see you here," the boy in front of me exclaimed amused, with one of his heartfelt smiles that always made me melt. He walked in my direction and sat next to me.

I couldn't help but blush slightly at his comment. "I was late again. No big deal," I said as casually as possible. "So, what was your crime this time?"

A tired sigh escaped his lips. "Trashing the lab, being late, not bringing my homework... I don't even know anymore," he replied while rolling his eyes. "I think it's more like a tradition to have me here every afternoon. Not that I like detention, but I guess it's a part of my routine now."

I smiled knowingly at his statement. "Gotta love that kind of quirks in our daily lives, huh?"

Danny chuckled lightly. "Yeah," he exclaimed with a hint of sadness, the same kind I felt towards the bunch of "_quirks_" in my own life.

Just then, Mr. Lancer walked into the room. A couple of students came in as well and took their seats. "Good afternoon, everyone," the teacher exclaimed dully. "Since I have a meeting with the rest of the teachers, I'll be gone for fifteen minutes. In the meantime, I want all of you to write an essay that explains how you can avoid in the future whatever got you into detention."

"What if it _can't_ be avoided?" Danny muttered, earning a confused look from me. He's always managed to become a puzzle whenever I thought I had him figured out.

Mr. Lancer didn't hear the dry comment and just kept talking. "I want at least three pages finished by the time I come back, _or_ you'll have to face a more severe punishment," he exclaimed before he exited the classroom, leaving all of us groaning in annoyance.

"So, what is it that you can't seem to avoid?" I asked Danny as I pulled out a notebook.

He seemed taken aback for an instant before replying. "It's nothing. You know... maybe I'm just prone to accidents or something," he answered with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

My concern built a knot in my stomach and I almost didn't know what to say. I felt as if I were missing some valuable piece to the puzzle that is Danny Fenton. "Well, you know I'm here if you ever want to talk about it, right?" He looked at me for a moment with a strange look on his face. "Uh, just as friends, of course," I added before he could get any weird idea.

"Same with me, Val," he spoke softly. His hand ran through his hair, which meant that he was nervous about something. "Listen, I know there are things you think I'll never be able to understand, but it won't be like that. You can trust me."

I was at first startled by his statement, wondering if he knew anything about my ghost-hunting job. But there was no way Danny knew. He was clueless about many obvious things around him, so why would he be able to figure out my identity?

"I know I can trust you, Danny," I said. "It's just all too complicated to explain. Besides, I'm sure there are things _you_ aren't telling me."

"Me? What makes you think that?" he exclaimed with a nervous chuckle. I just gave him an unimpressed look. "Well, let's just make a deal," he began in a more serious tone. "Whenever we decide to talk about it, we'll try to keep an open mind." He extended his hand and gave me a small smile.

I shook his hand after a few seconds and closed the deal, figuring that any secret from him wouldn't be so hard to cope with.

"_What I'm trying to say is you don't have to figure out everything right now, but try to keep an open mind," _Phantom's voice plays in my mind as I recall all the muddled memories from today's events.

I shake my head to dismiss those thoughts and try to regain my senses, my eyes now staring at the one who's lying a few feet in front of me.

Phantom.

He's not glowing anymore. The lack of light is more notorious now as the shadows cover both Phantom and me. No, not Phantom; I saw _Danny_. I know I saw him before the bright light surrounding him went dead.

"Danny?" I whisper softly.

No. There _has_ to be a mistake. I probably wanted so badly to see him that I thought I caught a glimpse of him. The one lying unconscious is just the weakened form of the ghost kid. It _has_ to be!

I get off my sled as my eyes stare at motionless body on the ground, but it's as if my vision was blurred. I can't really see his face from this angle and distance, but I can see the back of his head, covered with dark and messy hair.

No. It's not Danny's. It _can't_ be Danny's.

But Phantom's appearance is definitely different. Even with my fuzzy vision, there's no denying that he's no longer wearing his usual skin-tight jumpsuit. He's suddenly wearing red shoes, jeans, and a very familiar t-shirt.

**No.** Even if his outfit looks similar, that's **not** Danny.

The boy I know wouldn't hurt me. He's weird and different, in a goofy kind of way, but he wouldn't-- he **can't** be my enemy. It's simply impossible! The boy I know was still alive the last time I saw him. There's no _way_ he's a **ghost**!

"Phantom!" I call out in a low but harsh tone, though I still notice my voice cracking slightly. That's how I also notice why my vision's so hazy, but I refuse to take off my helmet to wipe the tears that are forming in my eyes. "Quit playing games. I know you're just trying to trick me."

But the ghost remains silent and still.

He's not really injured. This is just an act. I saw with my own eyes how he was already recovering. Whatever he's trying to do, it won't work.

"Did you hear me, _ghost_?" I insist once more, taking an unsteady step towards him. I know that's just an illusion of some sort. He can't be Danny. He just _can't_.

As I continue approaching my enemy, I notice he's breathing. I don't find this as amusing as before, when I thought it was strange for a ghost to sigh so repeatedly. Instead, the sight of his chest moving weakly sends chills down my spine. I kneel next to him and my hand reaches his shoulder to turn him over, but deep down I already know what I'm going to see.

"Danny..." I whisper again as I look at his closed eyes, almost expecting him to open them. Almost _wishing_ he would.

**NO!**

I shake my head and stand up abruptly, taking a couple of steps backwards and almost tripping. This is just a mistake, a hoax! Danny is missing and Phantom is only waiting for me to lower my guard. After all, he wanted to get away from me. I know he's up to something.

But as much as I want to deny any relationship between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, there is just too much evidence proving my most recent fear: they're both the same guy.

"_...the portal was broken at first, but Danny managed to make it work."_

"_...he became one way or another one of the Ghost Zone's targets."_

'_Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters, is the first half ghost, half human hybrid in existence.'_

"_He already has to deal with ghosts all the time."_

Suddenly, everything clicks. All the things he said and did make a lot of sense now. It's just too much of a coincidence. His tardiness, his constant slips and excuses, Phantom's weird behavior, all their cheesy remarks, and so many other things. They even look alike! Their _name_ sounds almost the same. How did I miss all of those similarities?

I know how: he blinded me. He used our friendship as a distraction. He _lied_ every single time. Danny **tricked** me.

Without even thinking, I throw a punch at a tree next to me. I didn't notice until now that my gloves are surrounded by pink energy, which _helped_ to create a hole in the trunk of the tree.

I pull my fist out of the wooden crack and turn to glare at the ghost kid. "Was all of this a joke to you?" I spit in anger. "Trying to become my friend just to make _fun_ of me?"

However, no matter how strong my words are, he remains as quiet as before. Oh, how I wish he could wake up so I can give him a piece of my mind...

My breathing is shaky. This is just too much. I can't even fully believe that someone I considered a friend turned out to be my enemy. He did this on purpose, didn't he? He knew I'd find out his secret someday so he used our friendship as a way to confuse me, so that I'd hesitate if I ever thought about killing him.

Whoa, whoa, Val. _Kill_ him? Would I really even consider terminating his existence? If he were only Phantom, I probably would. Now that I know he's also human, that he's _Danny_… it kinda changes everything, doesn't it?

A sickening feeling settles in my stomach and I almost feel the need to throw up. He deserves many things, most of them involving my trusty arsenal and lots of pain, but I don't think I'd be able to destroy him.

This is so messed up. Everything about him now feels wrong. And he seemed so genuine! I thought his feelings were for real. Even when we started thinking about going steady, I liked him enough to consider giving up ghost hunting. Were those his intentions all this time? To convince me to stop doing my job?

No. Danny wouldn't do that. Could he?

I don't know what to think. Unable to remain standing for another second, I rest my back against the tree and I simply let myself fall until I'm sitting on the ground.

So, _that's _how he knew my identity. He knew me before I became a ghost hunter, so he could've even figured out who I was when I first attacked him. Heck, he knows me well enough to hurt me with that knowledge. He knows what I like, what I hate, my biggest weakness, what I fear the most... even if I didn't say most of those things specifically, we've spent so much time together, either talking as friends or fighting as foes, that he can figure out how to make my life a living hell if he ever felt like it.

I turn to look at him once more. He seems so helpless, so quiet and still. His bruises are more notorious, especially now that I'm closer. The bags under his eyes make him look even more tired and weak.

And I hate it.

I hate the way he smiled at me, knowing well enough all the damage he had caused. I hate his laughter, his clumsiness, his kind words, his lame jokes, and his daily problems as a _regular_ boy... I hate everything he's pretending to be.

Summoning my jet sled, I quickly take off, leaving the park within seconds. I don't even want to look at him anymore. I just want to get away from here. There's still so much I have to figure out, so much I want to ask, so much to _think_… but it's hard enough just to breathe. I can feel the pressure in my lungs as they try to function properly, but they fail every time a sob tries to escape.

I just wish I hadn't been involved in all of this. Sure, I cringe at the memory of how I used to act while I was a part of the A-list crowd, but I wouldn't feel as hurt as I feel now. No, it's more like numbness. I can't even define this sensation. I know what it is, but my brain can't process any of it. It's as if I was being torn from the inside, but I couldn't even recognize the pain as my own.

I mean, first it was Vlad, and now _this_?

That's why Vlad wants him, isn't it? He could have the perfect son with Danny: the son of the woman he loves and with the same powers he has. He saw an apprentice in him.

Another chill runs down my spine. If Vlad, being half ghost, turned out to be evil, what does that say about Danny? If he's part ghost, it's in his nature to become just as evil as Plasmius.

No, part of me doesn't agree with that thought. Part of me even feels a hint of remorse. After all, he's still Danny. And as much as I've hated Phantom all this time, there was always something different about him. He constantly claimed to be the good guy, the hero. What if that's true?

No. Focus, Gray! Danny is _not_ the boy you thought he was. He's a ghost, a liar, a menace! He hurt and humiliated you before, and he won't hesitate to do it again.

How did I get myself into this mess? How can it be that two seemingly normal teenagers like us got involved with something as dangerous? How could a sweet guy like Danny and a troublesome spook like Phantom turn out to be one and the same? I can't even think about it anymore.

But something here isn't right. There are people out there who probably know what he is. He said only Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were aware about it. He didn't particularly say they knew about his secret, but they must know _something_. Why didn't they try to do anything about it? Or what if they don't think he's evil just because they love him?

No. At least Jazz would've noticed something wrong with him. She's been psychoanalyzing her brother for as long as I can remember. And if there's someone who can be considered at least _partially_ normal in that family, it has to be her.

I wonder if his parents know. If they don't, it would only be fair if I told them. He unmasked me in front of my dad, so I deserve some payback, don't I? Besides, maybe the Fentons can still save Danny from the ghost that resides in him. Even if they're not great hunters, they could at least have enough scientific knowledge to help in this situation.

But that's only if they're ever found.

Great. Just another issue I needed to remind myself about. My thoughts are a mess so, how am I going to look for them in this state? I need time. Time to think, to feel, to understand… and I still have to decide what to do about Danny first.

I sigh heavily and land on a nearby roof, not really aware of where the heck I am. I put my jet sled away and sit down on the ledge, without really focusing my sight on anything. I just need to chill out. It seems to be quiet enough in this neighborhood, so I might actually find some peace of mind.

It irks me to know I wasted all afternoon looking for someone who was right in front of me. Why didn't he say or do _anything_? He made up so many stories, some of which -I now realize- were partially true, but the rest... is there a chance I could ever trust him again?

"_You don't have to trust me. Just fight with me!"_

I made my decision on that occasion to fight by his side against the Fright Knight. The determined look on his face was enough to convince me. So why is it so hard to make a decision now? I know it's not something as simple; last time, it was plain obvious which ghost was the real threat. But this isn't a fight. This doesn't just involve my job. This is more personal.

Danny Fenton has been an important part of my life. He's the first friend I made in Casper High since I stopped being popular, he was there to help me and support me whenever I've needed it, he's the first real crush I had (Kwan... was Kwan), and he probably knows me better than anyone.

Phantom, as much as I hated to admit it before, is also significant. It's not because he became my archenemy and always managed to make a mess out of everything. He's important because he's the one who made me open my eyes. There were many positive changes because of that.

But, of course, there's the other side of the coin. Phantom's still a menace to Amity Park. He has robbed banks and museums, overshadowed citizens, destroyed buildings, and made all sorts of trouble for over a year. Not to mention the things he's done to me.

"_I know I'll never convince you to believe me. There have been so many misunderstandings since we met, that it's probably difficult to accept that I'm a good guy; a ghost hunter, just like you."_

He did explain everything on our way back here and it made sense, but he could very well be lying. It's a little too convenient how he was framed by Walker when the whole thing with the mayor happened, and also to be controlled by a psycho ringmaster to steal all those things. But it could be true, right?

I've already met Walker and his goons and they really seemed to hate Phantom. As for Freakshow, I heard something about his circus being a hoax, so I wouldn't be surprised either if he did what Phantom said. What _Danny_ said.

But that doesn't explain all the other things he did.

Even as Fenton, he's a troublemaker in school, so why would it be any different as a ghost? Even if he's not as twisted as other ghosts, he's still prone to evil impulses. Not to mention he's powerful.

I've seen him use his Ghostly Wail when he's weak, so what would happen when he's fully charged? He's dangerous even to himself. He could even end up killed if he uses too much energy or if he loses control of his powers.

Still, nothing as drastic has happened. And now I'm even intrigued as to why he didn't kill me before. He could've done it in so many occasions as Fenton.

But he didn't.

He claimed he didn't want to hurt me, and what if that's also true? He's still human. There's still that tiny bit of hope left for him. His feelings towards the town, his friends, and family could be genuine. After all, he's only been a ghost for a year or so. He might not be entirely corrupted.

"_Just because there's trouble and I'm the only one standing, it doesn't mean I'm the one causing all the damage."_

I didn't notice until now how the whole town seems too calm and quiet. Everything seemed so tense just a minute ago that I couldn't even listen to the soft whispers of the wind. But it's precisely this deafening silence the one that screams at me what I've been trying to deny for so long: Danny has been really trying to protect Amity Park.

A good ghost? If it's not impossible, at least it's highly unlikely. But _Danny_ could be an exception, right? Already over half of the town thinks so. That's no guarantee, but it's something.

Even if there's a chance he's not evil, I still don't know what to do about him. He lied for a very long time, not to mention he hurt me on several occasions, most of them emotionally. Friend or foe, I don't think anything will ever be the same. For starters, I already feel wary about him. I'll never be able to trust him again. I'll be afraid of any kind of diabolical plan up his sleeve or that he might turn against everyone if he ever snaps. I will never have my Danny back. The boy I knew was gone the second he entered that park. I'll never be able to save him. He will always remain missing, at least in my life. The only difference is, I'll have to use other means to find him. _IF_ I ever consider looking for him again.

So what now? I go looking for Sam, Tucker, and the Fentons? Or should I go to the park and do something about Danny? After all, he's still injured. Even if I don't want him to be a part of my life anymore, I can't just leave him there. He still has some enemies, many of which might be more than thrilled to see the ghost kid down.

Sighing in defeat (against myself, no less), I decide to get on my jet sled and head back to the park. I hope he's still unconscious. I don't really want to talk to him right now. I'll just leave him in his room and then I'll look for the others.

I try to go as fast as possible, more motivated by my last thought than by picking up Danny. I made a promise to protect this town and I intend to keep it. It's my job to look for those who are still missing and bring them back to safety. I owe it to my vow, not to Danny. Besides, what kind of heroine would I be if I didn't save those in need?

I finally reach the park and reach the spot where I last saw Danny. He's still there, unmoving and silent. I hover towards him and pick him up by his arm. He's not too heavy, but being unconscious definitely adds some weight. After struggling for a few moments, I finally manage to put his arm over my shoulders. Once I feel he's safe enough to avoid a fall, we both fly away from the trees and towards FentonWorks.

As we soar over the town, I turn to look at him closely. His injuries are more notorious as a human than as a ghost. I guess it's just because he's more vulnerable. Did it ever take him too long to recover from my attacks? Probably not. I never saw any serious bruise or cut at school the next morning. Not that I could relate one from the other or anything, but I guess I would've been able to notice _something_.

Who am I kidding? They all did a good job hiding all of this. After all, who would ever suspect scrawny Danny Fenton of being the powerful Phantom? Not to mention how unusual the idea of half ghosts already is.

His home is right ahead. The neon sign in front of the building alerts me of this. The house looks as deserted as before. Hasn't anyone noticed they're nowhere to be found? Maybe their neighbors think they're out hunting a ghost or something.

Danny and I reach his bedroom window and land inside. I set him on his bed and prepare to leave. But, as always, something stops me. I turn around to look at our surroundings, at his walls, at him. _Really_ look at him. He looks so restless. But still, there's something I didn't pay much attention to before: he's still just a kid.

_We_ are just kids. We're fifteen. We shouldn't be fighting ghosts or each other. We shouldn't be worried of the next invasion or the next villainous plot.

When did all of this get so messed up?

"Danny?" an incredulous voice startles me as it speaks behind me. I turn around only to meet the gaze of a surprised girl. "What did you do to him?"

* * *

**Notes:**

One down, two to go.

**Coming soon:**

_Chapter 11: The Scolding_


	12. Chapter 11: The Scolding

**Notes: **

I apologize once again for the late update but I've been extremely busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, even if it's just meant to be a transition to the end of the story.

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. You seriously rock out loud. So I finally bring you the newest chapter in hopes to make it up to you :-)

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Scolding**

"_What did you do to him?"_

My brain is suddenly filled with questions as I just gape baffled at the one standing in front of me; someone who isn't even supposed to be here. "Jazz? But… but you were missing!"

How did she get here? Where are the others? What the heck happened?

"_Excuse_ me?" she exclaims, looking genuinely confused; maybe even offended.

Did she manage to escape? Did someone else save her?

"You, Tucker, Sam, and your parents…" I shake my head and try to clear my thoughts by doing so. "I read the note and he tried to deny it, but he had to be lying 'cause you weren't here and… and…" I sigh exasperatedly, angry with myself for not making any sense. But, to be honest, after all I went through today I'm just so tired that I can't even think straight. Besides, wasn't she supposedly in danger?

Jazz raises an eyebrow but still keeps her defiant glare. "I don't know what you're talking about," she says while approaching Danny, "but I'd suggest you tell me what happened to him before I call my parents."

I simply stand there and study her with my gaze. Something's wrong. She doesn't even seem know about the whole kidnapping thing, not to mention that her parents are probably safe if she threatened to call them. And she looks worried about Danny, but mostly… _relieved_. I really don't know how to explain it. The way she's touching his forehead as if checking for any signs of fever, or how she's looking at his wounds… it's almost as if she's facing a very familiar scene or as if she had already expected to see something worse.

Something's just… _wrong_.

"No, you don't get it. Your parents were also supposed to be missing," I try to explain more clearly. "At least that's what the note I found said." Or was Vlad's note just another trap?

Before Jazz can even ask about it, I spot on the floor the discarded note from earlier. I pick it up and hand it to her, but she just looks at me as if it were going to bite her. Why would she trust me, anyway? Sure, I'm not an evil mastermind as far as she's concerned, but she probably knows I've been fighting against her brother (that is, supposing she knows about his secret at all). Bringing him home unconscious and full of wounds doesn't necessarily put me in a good light.

Oh, _joy_.

Putting aside her apparent hesitation, she grabs the note and reads it, gaping at it slightly after a moment. "He was looking for us the whole time?" she whispers to no one in particular as she stares numbly at the wall. But that feeling seems to be lost quickly. In an instant, her empty gaze focuses on me with a glare, but at least it's not as hard and accusatory as before. More like… _concerned._ "How did you find this? How did you get involved? And who did this to my brother?" the redhead barrages with questions.

Her sudden interrogation with her still _demanding_ tone startles me a bit and finally makes me snap. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. If you want any answers, you'll have to tell me what happened to you and the others first," I reply defiantly while crossing my arms.

I _hate_ it when I'm left in the dark and I won't stand any more mysteries. Seriously, while I know that she's probably worried about her brother, I need to know if anyone else is in danger or if there's another threat out there. I just want to get this over with and hope this day ends.

Jazz shakes her head softly as if not believing… well… _whatever_ happened. "We were told Danny was in trouble and that a ghost named Skulker had him, okay? Now, would you mind telling me what happened to Danny?"

Ignoring her request, now it's my turn to be left dumbfounded. "Wait… _what_?" I ask as I uncross my arms. I must've heard wrong what she said. She couldn't possibly mean that we were both in a wild-goose chase… right?

Jazz just sighs tiredly and lowers her gaze. "Mom and dad got a similar note to the one you found, only saying to look for Danny at the old train station," she begins to explain. "I called Tucker and Sam and the three of us tried to follow my parents, but a ghost who called himself the Fright Knight attacked us before we could even get to them."

The name takes me aback as I suddenly remember the awful shape I was left in the last time I fought against him. I shudder at the memory since he has been one of my toughest opponents yet. "Did any of you get hurt?" I quickly ask, already afraid of the response.

"No," she replies, her tone tainted with some bemusement, surprising me as well. "He just… _left._ After a while, I mean. He kept us busy but nothing terrible happened, except for some property damage. We couldn't manage to even hurt him once and yet he simply retreated after an hour or so."

The girl then looks under the bed and pulls out a first-aid kit. She opens the small white box, grabs a few items, and then begins to clean Danny's wounds.

I try not to look at the gash on his forehead as she checks him. All his cuts and bruises only bring back the not-so-pleasant revelations I had today. Instead, I try to focus on what Jazz just told me that happened.

So the Fright Knight just left? The story strikes me as odd and that really doesn't sound like the terrifying ghost I fought a few months ago. But wait… didn't Danny say the Knight had gone to Vlad's side or something like that? So… "You think it could've been-"

"A set up?" Jazz interrupts before I can even finish my sentence, not taking her attention away from her brother's injuries. "With Plasmius involved, I don't doubt it."

My fists clench in frustration as I realize how we all fell right into Vlad's trap. He was probably even counting on me to capture _Phantom_ to keep him busy for an hour or two while he lured the others away from Danny. But why did he have to go through all that trouble just to learn one of his powers? It just doesn't make sense. "And what about your parents?" I ask after a moment.

Jazz puts a gauze on the boy's forehead to cover the injury. "Skulker ambushed them but he left them alone at the same time that the Knight left. We then went searching for Danny-"

"But you couldn't find him anywhere," I add bluntly.

She stops bandaging him and turns to face me. Her greenish-blue eyes stare at me as her questioning expression returns. "Yeah. And I just came here to check if he was back while everyone else kept looking for him. So, would you care telling me what happened to my brother?" she asks once more, sounding a bit more urgent, which makes me tense a bit.

What _exactly_ am I going to tell her?

"I..." my voice comes out a bit raspy and for some reason the rest of my response gets stuck in my throat. I mean, how can I explain what happened to Danny? I'm still trying to figure out things myself! And what if, by any chance, she _doesn't_ know about his other identity? No. She probably knows, but I don't want to talk to _her_ about it, or to anyone for that matter. At least not until I sort things out. "I found him at the park in front of Casper High," I exclaim with some hesitation.

She frowns and furrows her eyebrows. "Do you know how he ended up there?"

Yes. "No," I simply reply. Well, if I had found him after his transformation, I wouldn't have known how he got there, anyway. "I thought Phantom kidnapped him but he only said Danny had disappeared. I then went looking for all of you into the Ghost Zone, so it wasn't until I came back that I found him at the park."

Please, please, _please_ don't ask any more questions.

"So you… you ran into Phantom?" Jazz asks a bit nervously, which could probably prove that she does know about Danny's double life.

"It's… a long story," I exclaim before she can ask anything else. "And it doesn't matter now 'cause he escaped anyway."

Jazz doesn't seem to accept that short response. "But I need to know what else happened," she begins to protest. "I mean… what if-"

"Look," I simply cut her off. I _really _don't want to deal with this right now. "I'm _tired_, I'm hurt, and I seriously need to get home. Ask your brother; maybe he knows since Phantom said they were _friends_. But if there's no one left to rescue or any ghost's butt to kick, I don't have anything else to do here."

With a worried expression, the redhead looks at Danny for a moment. She softly sighs in defeat and lowers her gaze. "Thank you for bringing him back," the girl exclaims. She then seems to hesitate about something, as if not sure if she should let me go yet. "And… if you ever see Phantom again, don't be too harsh on him. I'm sure that whatever happened today, he was only trying to help," she adds with a rather hopeful smile.

Trying to help? Even if he was, things would've been much easier if he had just told me the truth. I seriously don't know what would've happened if I had known, but at least he would've been honest. That alone makes a difference.

Right?

Not knowing what to say, I only respond with a weak nod. I look once more at Danny's unconscious body lying on the bed. I still can't believe he and Phantom are one and the same… and I still don't know what to do with everything I found out today. Sickened with all of this again, I avert my gaze and almost immediately summon my jet sled. As soon as the device appears, I fly through the window and guide the board under my feet towards Elmerton, not even looking back at the place I just left.

Jazz will probably continue bandaging and taking care of Danny. He'll be fine. His folks and friends will be glad to see him and for them it will be like nothing happened.

But how am _I_ going to deal with him now? What will things be like tomorrow?

If only it could all be simple again.

* * *

I almost forgot what home looked like with everything that happened this afternoon. It's already very late so everything seems dark and quiet. The lights of our little apartment are on, which means that dad is not out looking for me, like I thought. He's home, waiting for me.

Thankful that I left my window open, I fly into the dark room and change back to my regular clothes just as soon as I land. I turn around and notice that at least dad's not waiting in my room, though I can hear his voice from the other side of the door. I sigh and prepare to face the music as I head to where he is. There really is no end to this day, is it?

"-and keep me informed if you find anything else," I hear dad's voice once I turn the doorknob; he's probably talking on the phone. With whom? I have no clue, but I'm willing to be it's not about work.

Following the sound of his pacing footsteps, I find him in his room. He's rubbing his temples and doesn't notice me standing by the doorframe, so I nervously decide to say something to get his attention. "I'm home."

He immediately turns to see me. He looks tired and there are some traces of both anger and relief on his expression, but otherwise he seems serious and silent. I've never seen him so… _stern_. Not even when I went to outer space chasing Pha-

…never mind.

"I'm sorry, dad," I speak softly before he starts to lecture me. "I… just _had_ to do this."

"Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was?" he exclaims, but I'm still not sure if he's furious or just relieved. It's hard to tell with the low tone he's using. "I've been looking for you all over the town for_ hours_," he continues as he raises his voice. "I thought a ghost took you or that maybe something worse happened!"

"I didn't have a choice! You would've done the same if you were in my shoes!" I try to reason, trying to keep my tone in check.

And seriously, what was I supposed to do? Fold my arms and hope it all gets solved? It doesn't work that way. And until I feel Danny truly should be trusted to protect this town, I'm not backing down.

"No, you always have a choice, but you've been so obsessed with hunting every spook that comes to town, and specially that ghost kid, that you don't even seem to realize how much danger you're putting yourself in and how much you've been neglecting everything else in your life!"

The mention of Danny's other half makes my stomach churn and I barely notice the wetness in my eyes. I know my dad is right, I know he should be extremely mad at me… but he wouldn't understand my reasons…

It takes all the remaining strength I can muster to try to stay as calm as possible, without breaking down in front of him. "I know, dad," my raspy voice says. "And you have _no_ idea how much I had to go through today to realize how messed up my life is."

…He won't understand what it's like to be lied to for so long and be smacked in the face with the truth…

My dad's expression seems to soften a bit as he walks towards me. "Your life is not messed up unless you decide it is. Valerie, this is clearly hurting you and you have to understand you just can't keep doing any of this, for your sake and for those who surround you."

…He won't understand that my life won't be the same again. That I won't be able to stay away from any of this… not even if I want to…

I shake my head lightly and stare at the floor. "It's not that simple," I all but whisper. "I can't just quit, dad."

His resolve strengthens as he holds my shoulders, shaking me lightly as if to snap me out of whatever crazy delusion I'm trapped in. "Oh, no, young lady. You can and you _will_. I forbid you from ever even _mentioning_ the word 'ghost' again."

…He doesn't even get that I'm already stuck in the middle of this whole mess…

"No, you don't get it," I reply as I gently take his hands off of me. "If I quit, it won't stop, dad! I'm way too involved now."

My old man gives me a puzzling look, filled with a newfound concern. Once again, he doesn't seem to understand… "Valerie, what _exactly _happened?" he worriedly asks.

But I can't tell him. If he ever finds out about Vlad or Danny… I'll probably put him in more danger than he already is. Besides, how would he be able to help? I'm the one who has to deal with this, not him.

"I wish I could tell you, dad. I really do," I begin to answer. "But I don't want to drag you into this. Things are already too complicated as it is."

Seizing my shoulders once more, he holds me to look directly in his eyes. "Val, look at me," he exclaims in a calmer tone and I comply. "We're a family… we only have each other left so I'm not going to sit here and just wait to see you get hurt. It just doesn't work that way. You're still my baby, Val."

He pauses for a second as if to let his words sink. I know he's the only family I have left, but that is precisely why I can't risk his safety. If I am more than capable of protecting him, I don't see a reason why I shouldn't do it. I've always hated to be weak and helpless.

It was already hard enough knowing there was nothing I could do to save mom...

"So," my dad's voice snap my attention back to him, "you either tell me what's going on or I'll have to do something more drastic, like sending you to a boarding school."

My jaw involuntarily drops. "What? You can't be serious dad. I can't leave Amity Park! Much less now that…"

"Now that _what, _Valerie?" he interrupts again. I decide to keep my mouth shut and avoid his gaze, which makes him sigh exasperatedly. "Why can't you even talk to me about it? I just want some answers about whatever's going on."

Knowing dad, he will never let this rest. But I guess I _could_ try giving him some information without revealing everything I discovered today. It's still too risky, but it might make him understand why it's so important for me to be a ghost hunter.

Huffing in annoyance, I fold my arms but continue avoiding his look. "There's… there's this ghost named Plasmius who _used_ me as a pawn to get to… _Phantom_," I reluctantly begin to explain while my dad simply stares at me as he listens intently. "It's very complicated and I _really_ don't want to get you involved in this, so please don't ask for any more details. To keep it simple, I found out Plasmius' biggest secret today and, now that he knows that I know, I'm probably in danger." I finally look at my dad as I try to continue. "I need to keep my ghost-hunting gear for protection and I have to keep patrolling. Not only to keep Amity Park safe, but also to protect you and anyone I try to get close to."

The scarce hope I had of making my dad understand the situation is thrown out of the window as his anger returns. "See? None of this would've happened if you had stayed away from ghosts in the first place!"

"Well, it's too late now, don't you think?" I snap back, my patience obviously growing thinner with each passing minute. "If I could go back in time, I would probably fix a few things in the past, but right now that's not an option. And I'm sorry, but I'll have to keep doing this unless I want Plasmius to threaten and hurt those I care about. And that includes _you!_"

As he sits on his bed, dad takes his glasses off and starts massaging the bridge of his nose. I remember he did that all the time whenever he and mom had a fight where neither was willing to yield. In other words, he's getting tired of trying to reason with me.

"I'm your father. It's _my_ job to protect _you_, not the other way around. I'm also perfectly capable of taking care of myself. What I just don't get is what's the big deal with this secret that it can even put you in such a risk," he states simply as he puts his glasses back on. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together, but we have to find other ways. I just don't want you to go ghost hunting anymore."

He doesn't know what to do. He usually was the busy parent, not the one who had to deal directly with all these issues. He's a great dad, despite all our fights over ghosts in general, and he's just getting used to having a teenage daughter. And we're both tired of this, so we have to settle something.

Without even thinking about it, I tiredly go to sit next to him. I grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "Dad, I'm still trying to figure out _everything_ that happened today, so I'm not sure I can even explain it all right now," I admit. "Bottom line is I'm not going to quit doing my job. I just can't. But you're right... we'll probably have to deal with this together."

"Then tell me what's going on," he asks for the umpteenth time. "At least tell me what you found out."

I shake my head and begin to protest. "But what if-"

"Honey," he cuts me off, "I don't care if you think I'll be exposed to some great danger. I'm willing to take that risk for you."

I cover my face with my hands as I rest my elbows on my knees. I really don't know what to do. I _seriously_ just want this day to end. I want to forget all about ghosts, hybrids, liars, and setups. I want to wake up tomorrow without any kind of worry.

…but I also need to talk to someone about all this unless I want to go crazy.

Taking a deep breath, I uneasily turn to face my dad. "It's about Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton," I start to explain. My dad looks at me with the same expectant look from before. I bite my lip as I try to put my thoughts together. "Today I found out that they… they're not entirely human."

My dad just blinks. "What do you mean?"

I gulp as I hold back the tears that are once again threatening to form in my eyes. "They're part ghost."

Absolute silence engulfs the room for a moment. In other circumstances, I have no doubt that he would be laughing at my claim. But now, after everything we said, he knows I'm serious. "But that's simply not possible. There has to be a mistake," he tries to reason.

"No. It's true. I saw it with my own eyes," I practically mumble my response.

He seems to be trying to process this tiny piece of news (tiny compared to the rest of the story) as he shakes his head in confusion. "But… _how_? And what does this have to do with this _Plasmius_ you talked about?"

My fists clench at the sole mention of that name. "He _is _Mr. Masters," I answer shortly through gritted teeth. "But I really don't want to get into details. Please, let's just leave it at that and talk about it some other day."

"Are you insane?" he suddenly exclaims. "I _work_ for this man. I can't go to work tomorrow knowing my boss is the same crazed-up ghost who wants to hurt my daughter!"

I blink at that, not really remembering until now about that tiny detail. "No, dad. You have to act as if you didn't know anything. If he finds out you know, he won't have any reason to hold back." Who knew sometimes ignorance _could_ be a bliss?

"Are you suggesting I should simply go to work as if nothing happened?" he questions in disbelief.

"At least until we figure something out."

But seriously, I have _no_ idea what Vlad might try to do now. For all I know he could already have some scheme up his sleeve. I don't even want to think about what he could do to dad if he finds out that he knows.

A frown appears on my dad's face. "So what now? We wait until he tries to attack you? Is that it?"

I just shrug, not sure what to answer. "I don't really know, but yeah… we should probably wait to see if he tries to do something, I guess."

My dad gives me a hug and holds me in his arms. "Please don't try to do anything by yourself. If anything happens, let me know. Don't keep me in the dark."

I nod mutely though I know I'll probably won't be able to keep my promise for long. Even if dad knows, I want to keep him as far away from this mess as possible.

"Now, what about Danny?" he suddenly asks as he releases me from his hold.

I immediately freeze at the mention of his name and for a moment my brain just doesn't seem to respond.

"You said he was also a ghost," he continues. "Do his parents know? Is he also behind all of this?" He expresses the last question with some disbelief in his tone.

I try to ignore yet again the knot in my stomach as I attempt to answer. "He's…" Oh, God. "He's the ghost kid."

As soon as the sentence escapes my lips so does a sob. It still pains me to admit the truth, probably even more than knowing about Vlad.

"_What_? But he's-"

"He's still the biggest puzzle in my messed-up day," I exclaim before my dad can finish what he was trying to say. "_Please_ let's just talk some other time about it," I plead again. I just want to sleep and forget about the whole world for at least a couple of hours.

My dad just stares at me as if I had grown another head. "You drop these two bombshells and you just want to leave things for another day?"

"See? This is _exactly_ why I didn't want to say a word!" I snap angrily at him. I shouldn't have said anything… what was I even _thinking_? "I'll figure it out and deal with it, but don't force any other explanation out of me. I just want to go to bed."

Still a little bewildered, he takes off his glasses once again and rubs his nose bridge. "You can't keep all this to yourself, Valerie. You have to eventually talk about it."

As if I didn't know.

He puts his glasses back on and looks into my eyes. "Get some rest and clear your head. But you'll explain everything tomorrow, understood?"

Nodding numbly again, I'm about to turn around when my dad envelops me in another hug. "I love you, Val. We'll figure this out together. As a family."

Somehow his words relax me slightly and I feel less insecure. I'm tired of being alone in this. And, with all that happened, I would've gone out of my mind eventually. I just have to learn to trust my dad. It's not going to be easy, but I could try giving him a chance.

After all, in a world where there are no real friends or a mentor to turn to, all that's left for me is my family. My dad.

* * *

**Notes:**

Nothing much to say except that I hope you continue reading, especially since the next chapter will be the last to this first part of the trilogy :-)

**Coming soon:**

_Epilogue: The Gloaming _– in which Valerie Gray makes her decision and the story ends. Sort of.

And

"_The Dawning" – Prologue: Beginning_ – sequel to this story, in which Danny continues narrating where Valerie left off.

Both will be posted at the same time, so stay tuned.


	13. Epilogue: The Gloaming

**Notes:**

Well, this is it. The final chapter of "The Gloaming". I really enjoyed writing this story and I can only hope I could keep you entertained, at the very least :) Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and/or adding this to your favorites. Very special thanks to **Darth Frodo** for being my beta for this chapter. Thanks again for all your support and everything.

So, yeah, I'll shut up now, heehee.

* * *

**Epilogue: The Gloaming**

This week will never end, will it?

Fridays shouldn't be this stressful or even tiring. Of course, trying to avoid someone all day while running on only two hours of sleep wouldtire anyone.

Sighing once again, I gather all the energy I can manage to deal with my most recent issue: staying awake during the rest of my English class, which is quite a task even on quiet days. Or should it be 'especially' on quiet days? Ugh, I can't even make sense.

Seriously, I wouldn't have bothered to come here half awake if it weren't for my already low grades. Besides, staying home would mean not having anything to use as a distraction from thinking about Danny and Vlad. Not that I can stop thinking about them while I'm in class anyway, but it's better than pacing around my room or watching lame TV shows to no avail.

I stifle a yawn as the lecture continues. I know I'm exhausted half of the time because of my nightly patrols, not to mention the attacks I have to stop every other morning before school, but right now that's not why I'm tired. It has more to do with the fact that I had a severe case of insomnia after a nightmare woke me up, which made me spend the rest of the night trying to get some sleep.

At first it was like any other dream; I don't even remember what it was about exactly, I just know it was nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe I was just in the middle of class or fighting ghosts at school, since most of my nightmares begin like that. Heck, school is a nightmare in itself. Anyway, it's still fuzzy, but the thing is I ended up chasing a ghost outside of Casper High somehow. I chase about two ghosts a day so, like I said, nothing special.

But then… _Danny_ showed up. He was injured in his _Phantom_ form and asked for my help, but I was too mad at him to even pay attention. Though that part is also kinda hazy, I know he was trying to explain himself, but I didn't listen. I didn't _want _to listen. I remember it felt like everything he said was just a lie, a way to get my sympathy. So I just grabbed a gun, pointed it at his chest, and _fired_.

I don't know what happened first: if he changed back to human or if the shot he received made him do it. All I know is he had such a look of pure terror on his face that I can't even get it out of my head. He fell limp to the ground and didn't move. His blood --red blood— just poured out of his chest and flooded the sidewalk until it reached my feet. I felt myself sinking, all while knowing I made a huge mistake. I was drowning in innocent blood.

That's when I woke up shaking and almost crying.

I couldn't believe I had simply killed Danny in my nightmare.

Even if he _is_ in part the same enemy I used to hate for all these months, he's still part human which means he's still a living being. I can getserious about kicking a ghost's butt or even blasting it to ectoplasmic smears, but I will never be a murderer.** Never.**

Maybe I just needed to be reminded of that. That I'm supposed to be protecting people, but killing will never be part of the means to justify the end I'm fighting for. Knowing that I haven't lost sight of my purpose helps to put part of my mind at ease. Maybe it's a start.

Of course, dad didn't seem as certain a couple of hours later while we were having breakfast…

"_I really don't know if it's safe for you to go to school if Danny really is the ghost kid, Valerie," _he said. I was taken aback by his concern, but since he knew my history with "Phantom", he was well aware of what he was capable of doing.

"_Danny doesn't even know I know his secret, dad. Besides, I still don't know what to think about him,"_ I replied honestly up to that point._ "With Vlad up to something, Danny will be probably too busy to even pay attention to me, so I know he won't try to hurt me," _And that's my hopeful guess.

But apparently dad wasn't satisfied with the answer… "_And what if you're wrong? What if—"_

"_Look, dad,"_ I interrupted before he could add to my own insecurity. "_Danny hasn't hurt me before at school and he doesn't have a reason to start now. I know how to protect myself in case anything happens and I'll figure how to deal with his Phantom half when the time comes, all right? I just… can't stop living my life because of what happened."_

I can't stop moving because of them. I can't become a scared little puppy hiding even from potential enemies. I'm a fighter and a survivor so I have to go on with my life and try to make the best of it, even in the middle of this madness. If not, if by any circumstance I decide to stop and give it all up, I would be giving Vlad the satisfaction of seeing me defeated.

With the furrowed brows and concerned frown, I could tell Dad still wasn't entirely sure to let me go to school, but I think I was able to get my point across. _"Well, Val, you know don't have to go to school today if you're not feeling well, and it could help if we used that time to talk about what happened. But you're right. Just be careful."_

Thankfully, I also convinced him to let me explain this afternoon once he gets home from work. I still don't know how much I want to tell him about what happened yesterday or the information I found about Vlad, so at least now I'll have enough time to decide.

But, first, I have to think of how the heck I'm going to deal with Danny, other than what I've been doing thus far.

In all honesty, I've been kinda avoiding him all morning. Well, okay, not _kinda_. I have tried hard all day to stay away from him, even during lunch, but I don't know how long I can keep up with this. I mean… we've been in the same class at least twice today, including this one. I've still managed to block any chance he might get to talk to me, even through notes. For this class, I just told Mr. Lancer I was feeling dizzy and asked him to let me sit closer to the window, so I'm not sitting near Danny anymore.

Still, I know I can't avoid him forever, that I'll have to face him sooner or later. I just wish I had a clue of what to do when that time finally comes.

As Lancer continues with his lecture, I try to look at Danny discreetly. It's just so… surreal. If anyone looked at him right now, it would be very hard to believe that a powerful ghost like Phantom is in reality the shy and clumsy Fenton.

He's sitting three rows away from me: far enough to avoid a conversation but close enough to keep an eye on him. Usually he's asleep by now, but I guess he's a bit edgy after yesterday. I notice he's shifting on his seat every now and then, and I even caught him glancing in my direction several times. Either he saw a ghost outside or I'm the one who's making him a bit nervous, which is more likely.

After everything he told me yesterday, at the very least he knows I know he's connected to Phantom. With that in mind, he probably doesn't know how to talk to me either, which actually makes things a bit easier. I don't want to jinx it, but maybe I'm finally starting to catch a break.

Still, is that how things will be between us from now on? Full of awkward moments, lies, and mistrust? 'Cause, as long as anyone doesn't do something drastic,we're still going keep attending the same school and most of the same classes.

I just wish there was some way I could trust him again, believe in him, but I don't think I ever will. I know I was willing to give Phantom a chance before; now, I'm not sure.

"… _Then let me find another way to prove I'm a good guy."_

But what if--

'_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING'_

The bell startles me when it rings. Everyone begins to stand up as Mr. Lancer reminds all of us of our homework for Monday. Danny turns to see me and notices I'm looking in his direction, but I avoid his gaze immediately. With my mind being a total mess, I rush to stand up and head for the exit, not wanting to stay in the room any longer.

I really thought I was ready to deal with Danny today, but I can't even decide what to think about him: if he's either just messing around and playing games with me, or if he's really just trying to be some sort of hero.

He's still part ghost, which means his ghost side can't be completely good, right? So, what if I end up giving him a chance but I can't get rid of the constant fear that he might turn evil?

"Valerie, wait!" Danny's voice freezes me on the spot.

Why am I stopping? I could pretend I didn't hear him and just head back home. Or I could just tell him I need to go and that I can't talk right now, let him think whatever the heck he wants. At least that should give me some time.

But what if that time is now? When will I know for sure?

I hear Danny's nearing footsteps as he runs in my direction and I can't help but turn around. I see Sam and Tucker coming out of our same classroom at the end of the hall, but they head in a different direction. Not without Sam glaring at me before they leave, of course. Danny probably told them what happened and she must be blaming me for everything.

At least it's a good thing I finally know why Sam and Tucker don't really like me.

Fenton stops right in front of me. The sheepish smile he was wearing suddenly changes into a concerned frown. "Are you all right? You look like you didn't get any sleep."

Why does he even care? "I'm… fine," I reply shortly. "You needed something?"

He nervously rubs the back of his neck, something I used to find cute before. Sadly, I'm not sure if I still do. "Uh, y-yeah. Ah, look, about yesterday…"

My eyes slightly widen in surprise as I realize he might want to explain or come clean about what happened yesterday. I thought he wouldn't be ready to talk to me about it. Heck, _I'm_ not sure I'm ready. And, knowing Danny as I do now, he'll probably just tell me another half-truth. No, now's not the time. I don't need to hear this. What I need is to think things through.

I start to tense while he hesitates with whatever he's trying to tell me. "Val, I-"

"Wait," I interrupt before he can say anything else. "Danny… I…" C'mon, say anything, Valerie. "I… shouldn't have called you yesterday," I suddenly blurt.

No. I did _not_ just panic.

Danny gives me a confused look and just blinks. "What?"

I glance at the lockers to my left as I try to think of what to say next. "I… I called you home and even had to call Tucker because I was looking for you. I really needed to see you," I lamely explain, not wanting to get any closer to the truth. "But it was probably a bad idea, anyway."

"Oh," Danny seems to deflate slightly; I don't know if it's because I cut him short or because I basically said that seeing him would be a bad idea. He tries not to meet my gaze as he nervously shifts on his feet. "So, uh, what made you change your mind?"

I pause for a moment to try to look into his eyes. I start looking for the Phantom beneath them, but it's too hard to find him. His intense green eyes are just too different from his now calm, baby blue gaze.

Or maybe that's only what I still want to believe.

"Things got… complicated, yesterday," I reply softly, no longer caring if I sound either vague or straightforward. "And it made me realize that there's still a lot to figure out before I decide anything."

If I let him go, I don't know if I'll be getting rid of an enemy or if I'll really be losing a friend. I don't want my nightmare to come true but I still need to be cautious.

So, what if we let things stay as they are between us? Maybe if I play it dumb with him for a while, I'll have enough time to make up my mind. If he's not aware of what I know, I'll even be able to really watch him closely as Fenton and see what kind of guy he really is. They say knowledge is power; learning more about Danny will probably give me the power to make my decision.

In fact, I could even try offering a truce to get closer to "Phantom", to see if he's up to something or if he's really the good guy he's claiming to be…

"_He already has to deal with ghosts all the time, so maybe he likes having that tiny bit of normalcy left with you, even if it gets awkward for him at times."_

…And, if he is the hero everyone thinks he is, maybe this can help us keep that "tiny bit of normalcy" for a little longer. At least until he's really ready to confess about his not-so-secret identity. Maybe one day I'll talk openly to him about mine.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" Danny tentatively asks, though I'm sure he already expects 'no' for an answer.

I shake my head in response, all while I hope I'm making the right choice. "I just need time."

He gives me another worried frown and studies me briefly with his gaze. "Well, I—" Whatever he wanted to say is cut short by a sharp gasp, caused by a blue mist coming out of his month: his ghost sense. How didn't I notice these things before? His eyes widen and I pretend to be looking at my watch when he looks back at me. "I… gotta go, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, later" I mumble my reply. He gives me one last look and smiles weakly before he runs outside. The ghost alarm in my watch suddenly starts beeping.

The goodbye would probably have been less rushed, but he already knows he'll see me during the battle.

* * *

This is _not_ the kind of battle I want to get involved in. 

I shake my head in disbelief as I silently look at the "attack" from a nearby roof. Yeah, _that's_ a bit more like the goofy Fenton I know. On the bright side, maybe I can use this chance to start that "truce" with _Phantom_.

"When I said 'first thing this weekend', I didn't mean it this literally!" the struggling ghost kid yells to his foe; or friend, really. There's no telling these days…

I can't hide a smirk when his defense falters and he ends up wrapped in another one of Klemper's hugs. "You said you'd be my friend!"

As much as I'd love to kick that annoying ghost's butt after that humiliating battle yesterday, Danny could still use a little "harmless" torture.

"Gah!" he yells as he tries to break the tight embrace. As if struck by inspiration, he suddenly stops and smiles slyly. "Say, Klemper… wanna play hide-and-seek?"

The ghost's face suddenly brightens and he fervently nods. "I love playing games!"

"Ah, that's… good," Danny replies. "So, uh, why don't you go hide somewhere, with **no** humans around, while I count up to… a thousand?"

"Okay!" And with that, Klemper goes flying back to Casper High. As soon as he's out of sight, Danny sighs in relief.

Noticing the end of the "fight", I decide to act now. "He better not do any damage, Phantom," I yell at him as I fly in his direction, ectogun in hand, just in case. I really don't want to take any chances.

Danny flinches and turns around to see me. He begins to charge a small shield, obviously expecting a blast, but stops once he realizes I'm not going to fire. "Wait, why aren't you attacking me?" he asks in confusion.

"I just want to talk," I explain shortly.

He studies me for a moment and keeps his hands raised in protection. "Nice way of asking," he says while staring at my gun.

I roll my eyes at his dry tone and sigh tiredly. "I thought about what you said yesterday and…" And what? I _have_ thought about what he said but I can't make up my mind. I think having an ectogun pointing at him proves that. But I have to stick to what I planned to do... "I want to make a truce with you."

Danny just stares in complete disbelief. "What?"

"Look, Vlad is obviously up to something, so teaming up would probably help to figure out what his next move is," I answer simply, lowering my gun but not putting it away.

His face becomes a bit somber at the mention of Vlad's name but it soon fades. "To be honest," he uneasily begins as he rubs the back of his neck, which only helps to remind me he really is Danny Fenton behind that ghostly appearance, "I was kinda going to keep an invisible eye on you in case he tried to hurt you, but now we can work on a better plan than that and without having to work behind your back, right?" He chuckles briefly but there's not much humor in his voice. He then lowers his gaze and gets more serious. "Maybe you don't want to believe it, but I do worry about your safety."

I'm taken aback by his comment and I look at him curiously through my mask. I don't know if that's the truth or not, but it's hard not to believe him when he gets that serious. "I'm still going to keep my eyes on you, spook. If you mess up just once or do anything funny, you're in for it."

I click on my jetsled and prepare to leave when Danny's voice stops me again. "Val, wait." I turn to face him as he floats closer to me. "I know it doesn't make a difference, but I'm so—"

"Don't." I give him a hard look and he stops. "Don't tell me you're sorry. If you want me to trust you, just prove you can be trusted."

Danny nods solemnly and I prepare to take off again. "And don't forget to look for your pal!" I yell as I fly away from him. With one last glance in his direction, I see him slapping his forehead and then flying back to Casper High.

I want to think it's for the best. I'll keep an eye on both sides of Danny and maybe, just maybe, I can find a way to make sure he really doesn't become evil. It's so weird how things have turned out to be like this, with so many complications, secrets, and half-truths.

I know things will never be the same.

I'll never have my mentor again, now that I know he's some manipulative, evil jerk. He only misguided me and used me for his own benefit. Now, instead of being protected under his wing, I'll probably be a constant target just like so many other obstacles in his life have been.

I also know I'll never have my best friend back. I can try giving him as many chances as I want, but I know I'll never be able to trust him like I did before this mess started.

Still, Mom once told me that if I cried because the sun has gone, my tears would prevent me from watching the stars. So, even if things look uncertain or just in plain state of decline, that doesn't mean I have to throw it all to waste and give up.It just means I have to keep fighting for something different. I guess all it takes is just being more willing to change.

Well, I did promise Danny I would keep an open mind, right? Out of all the promises that have been made between us so far, I guess this is one worth keeping despite who or what Danny is.

Funny… for the first time today, I'm beginning to feel like things might actually work out, somehow. It just depends on how I look at it. After all, every time darkness falls, the light eventually rises.

THE END?

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:**

The story isn't _over _over. There are two planned sequels coming after this. The first one is titled "The Dawning" and the first chapter is already up. I don't know how often I'll be able to update since I'll be leaving town for five months. Anyway...

_Prologue: Beginning_ – sequel to this story, in which Danny continues narrating where Valerie left off.

If you wish to continue reading, check the story in my profile.

Thanks again so much for reading and bearing with me and my lousy schedule. I hope you enjoy the rest in case you decide to continue reading. Thank you!

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

(Takes a deep breath)

00-Nothing, AirGirl Phantom, Aki-sama, Alchemist Astrid, 'ali - boo - bah', Alithia, Almaseti, Anasumi, Angel Frog, AnimeBando33, AnitalavalatinA, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Arihx, Asilla, Augee, Azure Inu, BratCat, buggirl101, Bunny Bubble, CalicoKitty13, Celestial Moonshine, chaotic.calm, Chocolatecoatedchibi, chocolate-Monster, Clones-for-Breakfast, conan98002, Crossover Fiend, Crowesama, Dani-Colephin, DanPhantom, Dark Dagzar, DarkKitsuneYoka, dArkliTe-sPirit, Darth Frodo, Dawn Gray, deanine, December'sRose, definenormalAB, Delia Ra'Nar, Diamond Gryphon, Diamond Raider, Digi-Dolphin, DiscordianSamba, DP fan, dPhantoMfreak, DP-shrine-in-closet-girl, Dragon of Dispair, dragon-game, Dream's Abyss, Dyslexic Angel, Ed Chandor, em, Ember518, emotigone crazy, Esme Kali Phantom, Evolved, Fan-Fic-CC27, fan-girls2.0, FantomoDrako and Linda, firewolfalpha, ghostanimal, gjcoolio, Griffinkhan, Gwynevere, Halfa-NariMaruko, Harm Marie, Hiei's Cute Girl, hollybells1, horselova32312, Hu Edith, hydraling110, i AM the Random Idiot, iluvlucy7, InuPhantom, Invader Johnny, irksome one, Isadora The Great, Jesape, jjeeff185, Kage Jaganshi, Kahlii, kaiyotes, Karen Rosalie, Kassi, Kat, kawaii chibi shun, Kenna, KieiNeko, Kitty Kyinsky, Kkwy, Koros89, lady booklover, Lainblueraven, Laryna6, Lask, Laughing Hyena, leadfoot352, Leppers, Lexi Ludd, Lightning Streak, Lilios, LokiWaterDraca, lunarwolfdragon, Lyoko Guardian, magpie8spook, Me-against-the-world, MidnightAbyss, Miss Selarne, MissMeliss4251, Mizuki hikari, Moosanana, Morgruth, mushroomcloudslooklikebroccoli, My Eternal Façade, Nassa, necromancer king, Nic the Nefarious, Ninjamuffin13, none, oblivionknight7, Ohka Breynekai, optimustaud, Paparazzi, Phantom2B, PhantomCrazed, PhantomKat7, phantomshadowdragon, PhantomShadowKat, Possesed Angel, ProphecyProtector, Pterodactyl, purpledog100, readysetmo, Ryo Hoshi, Sasia93, sesshyluver, Shadewolf7, sharpwind, Siberian Husky, silvermoonphantom, Snickerer, Songbird21, Soulcat56, Sparky the Wonder Weasel, spectora, Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse, Starshinesoldier, strawberrypockywolf, Sunshine, Silverjojo, Swiftrivers, tag.0, TaylorTheWeird, TexasDreamer01, The Alchemist's Muse, The Bushranger, Umbrus-Sama, ur1crazedupfruitloop, uula, Warrior of winds, Weary-Traveler, whirlgirl, WingsOfMorphius, WolfDaughter, Writer's-BlockDP, xheartkreuzx, yami4eva91, Zarz, Zilleniose, zizzy333, Zuzanny and all the anonymous readers out there as well as anyone else I might be missing, heh.


End file.
